Dreams
by pepper-maroon
Summary: Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life and be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

Piper slowly relaxed into the armchair and rubbed her swollen belly. Leo had once again orbed out on her to take care of a new charge. She understood that it was his job, but _damnit_, she wanted her husband to be here feeling kicks and watching the contours of her belly as the baby moved.

But Leo insisted on taking on additional Whitelighter duties so that he could stay full time after the baby was born. And when he finally orbed himself to her, he paid more attention to anything but her before disappearing away again.

She took a deep breath wondering if she wanted to take a nap. These days she wasn't sure what she would dream. Recently she had been having dreams of the "normal life" with kids and husband who was around more often. Then a week ago, her husband in her dream turned out to be _Cole!_

To say Piper was confused was an understatement. They had spent so much time hating Cole and trying to vanquish him. And when he appeared in her dreams as a caring husband and doting father, she didn't know what to feel. _Her hormones must really be crazy._ She didn't how to talk about it either. Undoubtedly, she didn't want to approach Leo and definitely not Phoebe.

She and Phoebe used to be close, but now Phoebe was a working woman who came home at any hour in the night. When they did finally talk, it was mostly Phoebe trying to figure out a way to off Cole despite the lack of threats from him lately.

And Paige…between trying to hone her craft and finding love, was rarely home to talk.

But then there were times during the day like this when Piper craved sleep so that she could dream of the all the sweet nothings between her and Cole. She was really starting to feel something for the _Cole of her dreams_ and she wondered if it was beginning to show in real life. After all, she had no heart to vanquish him and just wanted to have her family.

Piper relaxed in her chair when she was hit with an intense feeling. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden she realized it was a premonition. Piper focused on it and saw herself, very pregnant and standing beside Cole with a similar looking boy in his arms.

The premonition ended and once again, Piper was thrown into confusion. She had been receiving all sorts of premonitions about Phoebe lately. She suspected it was because of her pregnancy. She constantly saw Phoebe going out with an obscure man and Piper continued to warn Phoebe that something bad was coming when Phoebe was around, but she could only do so much.

On the other hand, Piper was starting to crave the life she was dreaming about with Cole, and this was the tip of the iceberg.

She didn't want to betray Leo, but then why was she happier in her dreams with Cole? Why was she with Cole in this premonition?

* * *

Across town, a lonely and desperately needing love, Cole woke up suddenly from his hangover. Having spent the better part of the year trying to convince Phoebe to be with him, Cole was giving up. He spent so much time not understanding love that when he was finally presented with it, he was addicted. And now, all he ever dreamed about was having a family of his own day seeing how he was only briefly part of the Halliwell family. Then one day, his dream wife turned around to be _Piper!_

So he picked up drinking again.

To stop thinking about Phoebe and dreaming about Piper.

However, the dreams were adamant and Cole was beginning to love the Piper in his dreams.

He wasn't far off about her. Piper in real life was always frustrated with her husband's job and complained of the lack of normalcy in the house. There was once a point where Cole thought that if it was another time, maybe he and Piper could have worked. After all, they desperately craved the love and comfort of a home.

But there was no use thinking about those things..._was there?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

The next day wasn't any different. Piper went down to the club and made sure everything was running efficiently. She ran a few errands, thankful that nothing demonic had come this way and hoping she wasn't jinxing herself.

Once she returned home, she started to make dinner until Leo orbed in to say he had work and left again before she could reply. Paige was taking care of P3 tonight and Phoebe would probably be out again. Piper, instead, made herself a salad and sat down at the table by herself.

For the fifth day in a row.

Piper sighed and reached for a muffin left over from breakfast that was sitting on the table.

"It gets kinda lonely after awhile, doesn't it?"

Piper looked up to see Cole appearing in front of the table. Piper was startled and dropped her muffin. She got ready to scramble backwards, but her pregnancy hindered her movement. Instead, she tried to figure hot to respond.

_ Should she try to blow him up like she usually did_? For all she knew, he couldn't be having the same dreams as she was and feel the same way about her as she to him.

"Look, I don't want you to blow me up. I just want to talk," said Cole hesitantly taking a step backward. _What the hell was he doing here? What made him think this was a good idea. _

"I won't blow you up," Piper said, surprising herself. "Talk."

Cole took a seat in front of her and they stared at each other in unease.

Piper felt odd because she usually considered Cole to be an enemy...mostly Phoebe's doing. But now with the benefit of her dreams, she was willing to give him a chance to talk.

Cole eventually broke the silence. "Maybe we could...ummm...sorta... be friends? You know we could... like... stop trying to vanquish each other."

"Yeah, maybe," Piper said trying to maintain her suspicious facade as she didn't know his intentions yet.

"Ok then. Truce," Cole said sticking out his hand.

Piper chewed her lip. "Truce." She took his hand and was thrown into another premonition.

***Premonition***

_Cole and Piper were sitting on a couch talking. Suddenly, Cole kissed Piper and she seemed to enjoy it. Phoebe showed up behind Cole and threw several energy balls at Cole. Cole didn't have time to react and fell to the ground. Phoebe shimmered away and Piper was trying to revive Cole_.

***End of premonition***

Piper was shocked. She and Cole kissed, but more importantly, how did Phoebe get the power to throw energy balls and shimmer?

"Did you just have a premonition?" Cole asked.

"Uh... yeah...how did you know?" Piper asked.

"You got the same look on your face that Phoebe had when she got premonitions. What did you see?" Cole implored.

Piper reluctantly told Cole her premonition leaving out the part about her and Cole kissing.

"Have you told your sisters and Leo that you've been having premonitions? Do you know why you've been having them?" Cole asked.

"Well, if someone would be in the house long enough for me to tell them I would. Everyone is always out or telling me not to worry, just relax. I'm just guessing that I must be having them because of the baby." Piper said.

Cole looked hesitant again and then slowly asked her, "Have you been having any dreams lately?"

"Yeah." Piper was unsure if she should tell Cole about her dreams.

"Do your dreams have anything to do with you and me being together? I mean, you said we were talking in the premonition," Cole looked nervous. He was thinking that he was the only one having these dreams and that upon telling Piper, she would blow him up.

"Actually, yeah. Have you been having those dreams too?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Yeah, except at first, I couldn't see my wife's face, but I thought it was Phoebe—"

"Yeah, same here, I thought it was Leo—"

"And then my wife turned out to be you—"

"My husband turned out to be you—"

Piper and Cole both talked at the same time about their dreams. They interrupted each other and kept on rambling in excitement. While Piper was explaining her latest premonition, Cole came up and kissed her. Piper was taken aback, but found herself to be responsive. Their excitement, hopes and dreams were reflected in that kiss until they were interrupted by a door slamming.

They jumped a part and Piper quickly said, "We'll talk later." She ran her fingers across her lips. _What had she done? Leo?_

Cole nodded and said, "Take care of yourself and the baby." He shimmered away.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and found Piper.

"How was your day?" Piper asked politely. She hoped Phoebe would say fine and go away because Piper needed some time to think about what just happened with her and Cole, but she also needed to talk to Phoebe about her premonition. She would try to leave the part out where she and Cole kissed, but still try to figure out how Phoebe got demonic powers.

Phoebe looked angry, but determined. She practically growled out, "We NEED to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"Phoebe, what's the matter? Work?" Piper asked.

"No."

"Man?" Piper implored.

"No..well...everything was fine until he said we couldn't see each other anymore," Phoebe sighed. She looked nervous.

"Did he say why?"

"He said... he got a... promotion...at work... and he's...uh...moving up north," Phoebe looked pale now.

"You don't sound so sure," said Piper.

"That's because he's married!" Phoebe blurted out.

"Phoebe! You're the other woman? You know better than that. You probably ruined his marriage!" Piper asked. She went to get herself a glass of water. "How could you?"

"Well, I kinda... slept with him...a couple of times," Phoebe added reluctantly.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. She remembered her premonition of Phoebe out with the no-name/face man. _Uh-oh_! Premonition made Piper remember the one where Phoebe had demonic powers.

"That's not all," Phoebe said, "lately, I've been having nightmares where Cole is turning me evil."

Piper choked at Cole's name.

"Are you alright?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. Cole turning you evil, huh?"

"Yeah. He keeps saying that I'm evil and always will be. He says that I love him and no one else. And then everything turns back to where he was the Source and I was his Queen. I think it's all one big premonition telling me Cole's up to something."

Piper tried to remain calm. Cole wasn't up to something. He was just here. He kissed her.

_Or was he up to something? He pops in all of a sudden, kisses her, and pops out. What was up?_

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun there? Are you sure it's a premonition?" Piper asked as calm as she could be.

"Well, I don't know if it's a premonition, but I'm sure Cole's up to something."

Piper noticed that Phoebe seemed more comfortable talking about this topic. She was nervous when talking about her married man. Piper just pushed this thought out of her mind.

"Honey don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a nightmare. You'll get over it." Piper said.

"Yeah, but if we try to vanquish him now, then he can't carry out any plans for the future."

Piper remembered her talk with Cole. They agreed to be friends. They won't try to vanquish each other.

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't attacked us yet. I think we should just let it go. Whatever happens, happens," Piper said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure that being pregnant hasn't made you softer?" asked Phoebe. "Never mind. I guess you're right."

Phoebe started walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed early for once. And hopefully no nightmares." Phoebe looked tired.

"Wait, Phoebe. I need to talk to you."

Phoebe turned around. "It can't wait till morning?"

Piper couldn't stand to tell her sister she'd been getting premonitions. Her sister already looked tired. Piper decided she would have to tell her.

"I have been getting premonitions, lately," Piper said slowly.

Phoebe's eyes went wide.

"I think it's because of the baby," Piper continued, "I've been having them for the last couple days."

"How come you haven't told anybody?"

"Everyone's hardly around enough for me to tell them, but Phoebe I wanted to talk to you about my latest premonition."

Phoebe waited for Piper to continue.

"In my premonition, I was talking to...uh... Cole when you came in. You threw several energy balls at him and then you shimmered away."

Phoebe's eyes went wide. "What have your other premonitions been about? What were you doing talking to Cole? I threw energy balls and shimmered? Isn't that a good thing that I threw them at Cole?"

"Phoebe, it's not a good thing that you have demonic powers."

"Look, Piper, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. I don't think I can get demonic powers while sleeping. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Piper nodded and then said jokingly, "You went out with a married guy, huh?"

Phoebe nervously smiled and then went upstairs as fast as she could.

Piper thought that Phoebe took the news pretty well. Having demonic powers, especially a good witch having demonic powers, should be taken seriously.

But why were they not taking anything seriously?

Piper for one, knew that she wanted to think about Cole. He said he was having dreams about her, too. _Isn't that a good thing?_ They both seemed to like each other. But a voice in the back of her head told her that Cole was evil._ Was he really evil?_ No, she didn't think Cole could be evil.

Probably for Phoebe, believing that Cole was evil helped her to get over him. Piper sighed. She had Leo. She shouldn't mess with something that was already good._ But was it good?_ Leo was hardly ever around anymore. It seemed like he was a complete stranger to her. She loved Leo._ Or did she? _

_STOP!_

She shouldn't be having these doubts. She stopped thinking about Leo, but then her mind went to the kiss she shared with Cole. _It was just one kiss right?_ So she should just stop thinking about Cole. She would act like nothing ever happened.

All of a sudden Leo orbed in behind her. He put his arms around Piper, but started talking to the baby.

"How you doing in there, little one?" Leo smiled.

_He didn't even acknowledge my presence,_ Piper thought.

"Hi honey." Leo brushed a kiss on her cheek.

_Well there you go Piper,_ she thought.

"Leo, we need to talk." Piper turned around. Leo looked tired.

Maybe she should wait until tomorrow because everyone was tired. And she needed to thank Paige for taking care of P3.

"Yeah... um... Piper, I need to tell you something, too."

"You know what, why don't we just talk to tomorrow."

Leo nodded and they both walked upstairs to bed. Piper really would have liked to talk now, but Leo seemed too tired.

Maybe dreams about Cole, tonight. _NO!_

She was going to dream about Leo. It is wrong to dream about another man, when she was already married.

Piper was confused. She was stressing and that wasn't going to be good for the baby. Piper just relaxed. She just cleared her mind and hoped she could have a dreamless sleep. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

As Piper layed down next to Leo, she smelled something. Cologne to be exact. Leo was wearing cologne. _So who cares_, she thought. But Leo only wore cologne on special occasions. What was the occasion today?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

Piper woke up the next morning. She noticed that Leo was already gone. Piper thought he probably orbed away sometime during the night. He'd usually wake her. Piper felt that he was avoiding her, so they wouldn't have to talk. She went downstairs and poured herself some coffee. Paige came down a little while after Piper.

"Thanks for taking care of P3 last night," said Piper.

"No problem, but I can't do it today. I met someone last night and we've got a date today," said Paige smiling.

Phoebe ran in front of them. She grabbed a cup of coffee and then ran out with a, "Hi guys! Bye guys! Gotta go to work!"

Piper looked at Phoebe's departure with an eye raised. Phoebe didn't even give enough time for Piper to talk about her premonition. It was as if Phoebe was looking forward to receive new powers.

"Something's bothering her, but I don't know what," said Paige.

"Well, she's having nightmares of Cole turning her evil, she just ended an affair with a married man, and she somehow is going to get demonic powers," said Piper, starting on breakfast.

"An affair with a married man?" Paige looked puzzled and then looked as if she was debating on whether or not she should tell Piper something.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"It's nothing, but did you go with Leo anywhere last night?" Paige asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep last night. I was tossing and turning, but I could have sworn I heard Leo saying 'hurry up' and then orbing away." Paige looked doubtful.

Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Phoebe's getting demonic powers?"

"Yeah. I saw it in my premonition." Piper said.

"Premonition?"

Piper nodded, "I been receiving premonitions lately. I think it's because of the baby, but in my latest premonition, I was talking to...Cole... and Phoebe shows up. She throws several energy balls at him and then shimmers away."

"Have you told Leo?"

"I was going to talk to him, he seems to be busy."

"I'll go check the Book of Shadows and see what ways witches can receive demonic powers," Paige said getting up and going upstairs.

At least she's actually doing something about it, thought Piper. She turned around and saw Leo orbing.

"We need to talk," Piper said.

Leo nodded, "You go first." He got a glass of water and took a seat beside Piper.

"Lately, I've been having premonitions, I think because of the baby. My latest premonition showed Phoebe throwing energy balls and shimmering."

Leo choked on his glass of water. "Yeah, because of the baby. That would make sense. What about your other premonitions? What did they show?"

"Nothing important. Paige is already checking up on possible ways for witches to receive demonic powers." Piper couldn't tell Leo that her premonitions showed her and Cole together.

Leo nodded, "Honey, I've got to tell you something." Leo looked nervous.

Piper waited for Leo to continue.

"I've sorta been promoted."

"Promoted? To what?" Piper looked puzzled.

Leo took a deep breath and said quickly, "I've been promoted to an Elder."

"What!"

"I'm an Elder."

"Leo... does this mean..."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to live up there."

Tears were coming to Piper's eyes. "But what about the baby? What about Phoebe and Paige? What about me?" Piper was crying now.

Leo flinched at Phoebe's name, but said, "Piper, I'm...so sorry. It's not something I wanted, but it's something that just happened. It's for the greater good. It's my higher calling."

"So you're just going to leave me. What's the greater good? Leaving your baby and wife? Come on Leo, can't you do something? I bet the Elders are having a ball knowing that I'm in pain. They almost took us away from each other and here you are joining them? They can't suddenly say it's time for you to be an Elder. Not now. Not when we're expecting a baby." Piper was angry now.

"Piper, be sensible. I'm sorry. I really am, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Be sensible? Are you going to be here when the baby's born?" Piper asked. Tears were streaming down her face.

"As much as I want to be, I can't. I'll try to visit after the baby's born, but I'm really not suppose to." Leo hugged Piper. Piper was immediately thrown into another premonition.

***Premonition***

Piper was in a bedroom watching Phoebe with another man. They were naked in a bed and the man was whispering in her ear. Piper faintly made out his words.

"I can't keep doing this. I'm an Elder now and I can't keep betraying Piper." Phoebe shook her head and rolled off of...Leo.

***End of premonition***

Piper gasped.

"Did you just have a premonition? What did you see?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't know how to react. "Get out!" she said.

"Piper?"

"Get the hell out of here!" She was yelling. She was crying. Leo came toward her. Piper blew him up. Leo's orbs scattered and then regrouped. Leo hesitantly orbed away.

Paige came running down. "What's the matter? I heard yelling. Did you and Leo get in a fight?"

Piper was crying. Paige came over and gave her a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

Piper shook her head. "I think I need to be alone for awhile...I going out...to think...get my head straight...don't worry about me...I'll be back."

Paige nodded in understanding. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Piper shook her head.

"Then, I guess... I'll get back to the Book of Shadows."

Piper went outside. She walked towards her jeep and needed to go for a drive. More tears poured out.

Leo was an Elder.

And he and Phoebe were having an affair right under her nose.

_How come she didn't see it sooner_?

Leo out all the time. Phoebe out.

Phoebe almost told her last night.

He apparently orbed away with her during the night from what Paige said.

_Her own sister for crying out loud!_

Piper wiped away her tears. She didn't know where to go. Her head was spinning. Soon, Piper found herself on her way to Cole's penthouse. She walked inside and was shaking.

"Piper."

Piper turned around. Cole came out of the kitchen. He seemed surprised to see her.

"You shouldn't be up and about so much. How far along are you?" Cole asked concerned.

"Seven months." Piper couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She just started crying.

"What's the matter?" Cole seemed to care, besides Paige.

"I don't know. Leo's an Elder. He's...going to be leaving soon...He won't even be here when the baby's born...and..." Piper couldn't bring herself to talk about Phoebe and Leo.

Cole came over to Piper. He cupped his hands around her face and wiped away her tears. He seemed so caring._ Was he really evil? Was he up to something?_

Cole brought his face closer to Piper. "It's gonna be alright." He whispered. He slowly brought his face closer and kissed Piper.

_Nope, he was definitely not up to something. And he was probably not evil. _

They kissed for what seemed like a long time. They pulled away after a while.

"Do you think our dreams could be telling us about something?" Piper asked.

"That maybe we can find our dreams come true in each other?"

Piper nodded. Cole smiled. "I'd never thought of it. I thought my whole life was dedicated to Phoebe."

Piper flinched at the mention of Phoebe's name. Cole looked at her.

"Did something happen between you and your sisters?"

Piper started to shake her head, but decided maybe it was best to tell someone and get it off her shoulders.

"Leo and I were talking about him becoming an Elder. He came up and hugged me. I got a premonition and through it, I find out that...Phoebe and... Leo... were having an... affair." Piper's eyes started to water.

"Phoebe and Leo? I'd have never thought it. Are you sure? I can't believe this. Phoebe and Leo?" Cole looked shocked. "I'm glad you told me. Does Paige know?"

Piper shook her head. Cole seemed to really care and understand. He seemed just as shocked as she did when she first got the premonition. Of course, he would. Phoebe was his life. And Leo was hers. But how in the world did Leo and Phoebe got together? Piper thought Phoebe was past the stage of having affairs with married men. More importantly her sister's husband.

Cole led Piper to the couch. He and Piper sat down. He put his arms around her shoulders and let her lean her head on his chest. They both sat like that for what seemed like hours. They were both hurt and in pain, most of all Piper. The silence between them was understood to each other as the other's pain. Cole and Piper didn't need to describe each other's feelings. The just sat there. A tear would occasionally fall from Piper's eye. She and Cole would share a kiss every couple of minutes. Slowly they fell asleep in each other's embrace and had dreams of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

***Piper's Dream***

Piper was walking down a hallway towards a door. The door suddenly opened and Cole walked inside. A small boy and girl ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey sport! Hey pumpkin!" Cole greeted the kids. He put them down and looked up to see Piper. He didn't say anything, but walked up to her and kissed her.

"Eeew!" said the boy.

Piper pulled away laughing. Cole seemed disappointed that the kiss was cut short.

Soon enough, they were sitting down to dinner. Afterwards, they were putting the boy and girl to bed.

"Good night Benjamin. Good night Melinda." Piper said closing their bedroom doors.

"Night Mom!"

"Good night Mommy!"

Piper walked towards her room. Cole was already in boxers and waiting for her on the bed. Piper closed the door behind her. She walked towards her dresser and pulled put a pair of pajamas.

"So how was your trip?" Piper asked.

"Boring."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't there!" Cole said grabbing Piper's hand. He pulled her towards the bed and they started kissing. Passionately at first. They had their clothes off in the next minute. Cole gradually moved on top of Piper.

All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Damn!" Cole said rolling off of Piper.

Piper laughed and reached towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Piper. It's me Paige. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow with me and Prue. You know, some sisterly bonding."

"Gee, I don't know Paige. Cole came home tonight and well we're..."

"Are you...? Forget it. I don't want to know. I'll just call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Before Paige hung up, Piper heard another voice from Paige's side. It was Prue.

"Well can she?" Prue was asking Paige.

Piper didn't hear Paige's response because Paige had already hung up. Piper put the phone down. The next thing she knew Cole was on top of her again. Piper was getting tingles from Cole's touch.

Before she knew it, she said, "Oh... Cole... I love you sooo much."

***End***

Piper woke with start. She was confused. She had just said I love you to Cole. Piper pulled herself out of Cole's embrace. She stood up, trying not to wake Cole. _What was she thinking?_

She was married and in love with Leo. Well, Leo certainly didn't think about his love for Piper while he was having an affair with Phoebe. But that wasn't fair to Cole. He didn't deserve to be a rebound guy. Piper looked over at Cole. He was moaning and mumbling something. Piper started to laugh when a sudden movement caught her eye.

"Phoebe?"

"Piper?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Cole jumped up, wide-awake.

"I really don't think this is a good...idea... Phoebe?" Paige came in saying. "Piper, what are you doing here?"

"I bet Cole has her under a spell or something," Phoebe said.

Cole was about to protest when Piper said, "He doesn't have me under any spell. I'm just here to talk to him."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe! Look Piper, I know that you and Leo had a fight, but you've got to know that Phoebe and I are here for you. There's no need for you to go to Cole," Paige was saying, but Piper cut her off.

"Paige, I know you're here for me, but I'm not so sure about Phoebe."

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Piper, how can you say that? You're her sister. She'd never hurt you in any way," Paige said pleadingly.

"Well, Paige, I'm sorry to say that she certainly hurt me when she slept with Leo," Piper said showing no emotion and just in time for Leo to come in and hear.

"Piper?" Both Leo and Phoebe said at the same time. "How did you know?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out. Thanks to my baby, I've found out what a wonderful father Leo is," Piper answered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"You had a premonition about us?" Leo asked.

"Wait! This is true. You and Phoebe were having an affair?" Paige turned to Leo. Tears were coming to her eyes. Her voice came out hoarse as she said, "How could you guys? What were you thinking? All those times I had doubts, but I never thought they would be true. Phoebe, I thought you were better than that. Leo, you're married and about to have a child. How could you guys? I thought we were the perfect family. An angel for a brother-in-law, two wonderful sisters... Phoebe, you sure did a great job as a big sister." Paige turned and ran out. Phoebe turned to follow her, but Paige had already orbed away.

"She's got a point, Leo. I thought you loved me," Piper said.

"I do...it's just that you're pregnant and I have needs... I'm so sorry Piper," Leo said.

"You have a great way of showing your love, Leo. There are tons of other men who celebrate joyously when their wife is pregnant. They hardly leave their wife's side. And Leo, you have needs? You have needs so that you can jump into bed with the next woman you can find who happened to be my sister? What about my needs? Everytime you orb away, I'm disappointed, but you don't see me cheating on you," Piper said disgustedly.

Leo was about to say something, when Phoebe cut him off. "Leo, all this time, you just wanted to sleep me. You didn't even care about me?" Leo hung his head down.

Phoebe turned to Piper. "Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Piper shook her head at Phoebe. "Phoebe, you should have thought about this before you started seeing Leo. I don't want your apologies. Just leave, please."

Phoebe turned and left in tears. Leo looked at Piper and took a deep breath and then said, "Piper, it's understandable that you're mad at me, but there's no reason for you to go to Cole—

Piper blew him up. Leo's orbs reformed and he angrily orbed away.

Piper sunk to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. What had her family become? She placed her hand on the noticeable bump on her stomach and before she knew it she was thrown into a premonition.

***Premonition***

Phoebe was in what seemed like a market. She was buying a knife with strange markings on it. After she purchased it, she turned and thrusted the knife into a nearby person. The person was a demon. Something glowed as it left the demon's body, entered the knife, and then entered Phoebe. Flames consumed the demon. Phoebe then turned to the demon beside the one she just stabbed. She threw an energy ball at him and then shimmered away.

***End of Premonition***

Piper gasped. That was how Phoebe was going to get demonic powers. Piper started crying harder. _What in this world drove Phoebe to get demonic powers?_ Piper had to stop Phoebe. _What had happened to her family?_

Back at the manor, something was happening to the Book of Shadows. The triquetra on the book split into three different pieces. A young, dark-haried woman witnessed this and gasped. She disappeared quickly in twinkles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

Piper looked up and saw Cole through her tears. She had forgotten about Cole. She had completely ignored him while she was talking to Leo and her sisters. Cole gave her a comforting smile. He bent down and helped Piper up. He led her over the couch and gave her a gentle hug. Piper continued to cry and after a while, she stopped.

"You know your more than welcome to stay here for awhile," Cole said.

"Thanks," Piper said. _There was something wrong here._ Piper felt like sitting here with Cole had already happened. "I'm worried about Paige."

"It's understandable. She finally found her real family and was happy. She's just devastated about the lies that were going around," Cole said.

Piper looked at him sharply.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Cole said.

"No, it's all right. It's the truth," Piper said trying to muster a smile.

Cole leaned over and kissed Piper. Piper started to enjoy the kiss when she realized what was wrong. _This was her premonition; the one where Phoebe attacked Cole._

Piper pushed Cole away, but it was too late.

"What the—" Cole started to say, but was cut off by an energy ball hitting his back.

Piper saw Phoebe already throwing another energy ball in Cole's direction with another one forming in her hand.

* * *

Paige walked towards the bench at the far end of the park. This was always her favorite place. She came here a lot after her adoptive parents died. She liked watching how protective mothers were of their children. People would think that this would be a sad site for Paige, but it helped her get over her parents' death. After Paige found out about her true heritage and family, she was happy and didn't see the need to come back to this park, yet here she was.

Paige took a deep breath. She started shaking and then tears streamed from her eyes.

Suddenly, Paige felt a hand on her shoulder and a woman's face saying, "It's all right, sweetie. Sometimes we all need a good cry."

Paige turned around and gasped upon seeing the woman.

* * *

Piper jumped in front of the next energy ball without thinking. Her baby's forcefield came up. Phoebe used both hands to throw energy balls at both Piper and Cole. Piper was trying hard to blow up or freeze energy balls. The forcefield deflected all of Phoebe's energy balls. Piper took her chance and blew up the next energy ball in Phoebe's hand. Phoebe cried out in pain. Piper was surprised to see Phoebe heal herself. Piper then blew up things behind Phoebe, hoping to knock her out. Piper stole a quick look at Cole. He was hurt badly and was trying to heal himself when more energy balls came his way.

Piper continued to blow things up near Phoebe. Phoebe was trying to dodge debris flying around her. She stopped throwing energy balls, which gave Cole some time to heal himself. Meanwhile, Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife—the same knife from Piper's premonition.

"Bitch! I said I was sorry!" Phoebe yelled throwing the knife at Piper.

Piper didn't have enough time to react, but her baby did. The forcefield came up. The knife wasn't deflected by the forcefield, but seemed to absorb it. Piper felt pain from her abdomen. She sunk to her knees in agony with Phoebe watching over her with a smile.

* * *

Paige was shocked to see this woman. She had seen her so many times in pictures. She had seen her sisters try to summon this woman, but fail in despair. And here was the woman standing right in front of her.

"Prue?"

"The one and only," Prue answered with a smile.

"But...your... Piper and Phoebe... tried... to summon... you... I've... seen so many...pictures of you...I never...thought... why didn't you come before?" Paige stuttered.

"One thing at time, now. Yes, I am dead, but I'm just visiting like Mom and Grams do. I knew Piper and Phoebe were summoning me, but I couldn't come. They were still grieving for me. They had to accept my death and so did I before I could come visit them. I know they're are plenty pictures of me, but which one do you think is the best?" Prue asked jokingly.

"Why are you here?" Paige blurted out again.

"Do you want me to leave?" Prue asked pretending to look hurt.

"No!"

"I thought so," Prue said smiling.

"It's just that I never thought that...you would come see me...I always thought that you'd see...Piper first," Paige said.

"You deserve a chance to meet me. After all, I am your sister, too. Now back to your question. I am here because you, Piper, and Phoebe have hit a bump in your relationships as sisters. Before, you guys just had demonic problems. This time, it's sisterly. I'm here to help you guys patch up your bond. Or else, the Power of Three will be broken, and demons can take this opportunity to vanquish the Charmed Ones." Prue said seriously. "Why don't you orb us home to the Book of Shadows?"

"Sure."

* * *

The pain was unbearable. Piper was scared that something was going to happen to her baby. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Piper looked up. Cole had pulled the knife away. He turned and threw it at Phoebe. She caught the knife and said, "This won't be the last you'll see of me." Laughing, she shimmered away.

Piper slowly sat down. She put her hand on her stomach. Her baby was all right for now.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked

"Ye...Yeah. I th... think so. Just a little shook up. What was that?"

"It's a certain type of knife that's found in demonic markets. It's very rare and very hard to buy. You stab any magical being with it, you receive their powers and the magical being dies. The only way to remove the powers from yourself is to be stabbed." Cole said quickly. Upon receiving a look from Piper. "I have seen the knife's use once or twice. It was starting to absorb your baby's power, but I stopped it. You and the baby should be fine."

"This is all my fault," Piper said shaking her head.

"No, it isn't. It's Phoebe's."

"I could've stopped it. I had a premonition about it."

"Phoebe attacking me?" Cole asked.

"And getting the knife. I had that premonition a while ago. I didn't do anything to stop it," Piper said.

"It's alright. As long as we're okay," Cole said giving her a hug.

Just then Leo orbed in. "Come on Piper. Let's go home. Let's talk." He saw Cole and Piper in a hug. "Oh."

Piper pulled herself from Cole. "Leo, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Oh my God! What's happened to the book?" Paige asked Prue.

"The three of you have gone separate ways. You three are strong together not by yourselves. It's important that you guys try to make an attempt to be together."

"I guess your right, but I can't find myself talking to Phoebe not after what she'd done."

"You're right. Besides, Phoebe's not herself right now. She's hurt. She's realized she's hurt people and she's hurt herself. But maybe you should try to talk to Piper first. I'm sure you two could get along. At least two's stronger than one. A couple of things you need to know: Leo's an Elder. Of Course, you know that he and Phoebe had an affair._ Damn Leo!_ Phoebe's evil side is being tempted right now, so be careful."

Paige's eyes widened, but Prue continued, "Piper and Cole have feelings for each other, but they're confused about their own feelings. One more thing Paige, you can not tell Piper that you've seen me."

Before Paige could say anything. Prue gave her a hug and disappeared in little twinkles.

Paige took a deep breath and orbed away.

* * *

"Leo, I don't want to talk to you!" Piper shouted.

"Leo, come on man, just leave her alone. Can you not get that through your head?" Cole asked.

"Stay out of this, demon!" Leo said threateningly.

"Leo, just get out of here!" Piper shouted.

"Piper, I love you. Let's go home and talk about this. We can be together, we can be together, now let's get out of here," Leo said.

"Leo—" Piper started to say, but was cut off by someone else.

"Leo, just because you're an Elder, doesn't mean people can't stop saying no to you. Why don't you and your big head leave my sister alone and get out of here!" Paige said boldly.

To emphasize it, Piper blew up Leo. As soon as Leo's orbs reformed, he orbed away angrily again.

"Paige?"

"It was kind of babyish of me to leave like that. Piper, I want you to know that I am truly here for you. I will support you 100% behind any of your decisions. And Cole, forgive me, if I don't trust you, but at this time I don't know who I can trust, but Piper."

"Thank you, Paige" Both Cole and Piper said.

"What's with the change?" Cole asked jokingly.

"I kinda got in touch...with my sisterly self," Paige said smiling.

Before anybody could say another word, Phoebe appeared.

"TRAITOR!" She yelled. This time she threw fire at Paige. Paige orbed away just in time and Piper's forcefield protected her and Cole. Phoebe started throwing fireballs, energy balls, and fire. She was shimmering all over the place.

"She's got too many powers!" Cole yelled to Piper.

He, Piper, and Paige dodged here and there or Piper would stand in front of them with her forcefield. Paige was calling for fireballs and energy balls. Cole was furiously throwing energy balls and moving things in Phoebe's way. Piper was freezing and blowing things up here and there.

One time though, Piper and Paige kept Phoebe busy, while Cole got a good look at Phoebe. She looked unstable. Her face was pale and her veins were visible on her face. Cole threw an energy ball at her. It hit Phoebe. She slowly got up. She looked weak. She tried to laugh, but she shimmered away instead.

Cole's penthouse looked horrible. Things were wrecked. Piper looked unharmed because of her baby's forcefield. Cole had healed himself. Poor Paige had scratches here and there.

"Phoebe's becoming unstable," Cole told them.

"Why?"

"She's carrying too many powers. Too many upper-level ones at that."

"What are we going to do?" asked Paige.

"We're going to have to get that knife away from her," Piper said.

"What knife?" Paige asked. "Oh, that knife. I saw it in the Book of Shadows, before Phoebe dragged me over here. She seemed interested in the knife, but she wanted to find you first."

"Well, we've got three options," said Cole.

"Which are?" Paige asked.

"One—get the knife away from her, stab her, get her powers into the knife, and then heal her. Two—give her a power-stripping potion. Three—

"I don't want to hear it," Piper said.

"We can't give her a power stripping potion. It will take too long to make and I don't think she'll be willing to drink it," said Paige. "Who'll volunteer to stab her then? We'll need Leo to heal her, though."

"I'm not sure if he'll want to cooperate," Cole said.

"We can ask him, though," Paige said. "What do you say Piper?"

"I'm not about to lose another sister!" Piper said gritting her teeth. "LEO!"

Piper was about to call him again, when Leo already orbed in. "I knew you would come to your senses."

"Stuff it Leo. We're going to need you to heal Phoebe," Paige said.

"Where is she?" Leo asked peering around the wrecked room.

"Genius, she's not here. We're going to summon her take a knife away from her, stab her, and then you heal her," Cole said coolly.

"What knife?" Leo asked even though he already knew what was going on.

"Do you need all the details? She's going crazy or evil or something like that and we need to know if you'll heal her or not?" Piper asked angrily.

"You're willing to take her back after all she's done to you?" Leo asked.

"She's still my sister. I am not going to lose another sister. You're the bastard who probably did something to her," Piper said.

Leo ignored her last remark. "I'm still your husband. If something like that happened to me, would you take me back?"

"Never!" Paige growled at him.

"I'll tell you what. Piper, you want me to heal Phoebe, you're going to have to come back to me or we're just gonna let Phoebe destroy herself."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me call when you've decided you've wanted to come back to me." Leo laughed as he orbed away.

"Bastard!" Piper yelled after him.

"What else do we have left?" Paige asked hopelessly.

"Option number three. I'm sorry to say this, but you guys have to vanquish Phoebe," said Prue appearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"What the hell?" Cole said jumping backward.

"Glad I didn't go there," Prue said a smile forming on her lips.

"Geez Prue! You scared me appearing like that," Paige said smiling.

"Hey Paige," Prue greeted.

Prue looked at Piper, the only one who hadn't said anything. Piper's eyes were watering and she was trembling.

"Prue? Is that really you?" Piper wiped away her tears. She slowly reached out a trembling hand to touch Prue's face.

"Of course it is, sweetie," Prue said, going straight towards Piper and giving her a sisterly hug.

Piper seemed surprised at first, but then she broke down in her sister's arms.

"How come you didn't come when I summoned you? What took you so long? You come now, when everything is so chaotic?" Piper cried.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know it was hard for you to accept me dying, but how do you think I felt. One minute I was alive, and the next minute I was dead. I had to accept my death, too. Then when I had, I couldn't come down and face you guys. You were still alive, living your life, and I was dead, having no life," Prue's eyes watered, but she didn't cry.

"How could you think that?" Piper cried.

Prue didn't say another word. Piper's tears soon turned to tears of joy that her sister was back.

"Glad to see you, Prue," Cole said still standing a bit away from her.

"I don't bite, you know. And I won't throw you against the wall. I know what you've been through and I know that you're not evil," Prue said.

"I knew you knew that," Cole said nodding his head.

"Prue, have you met Paige? She's just like you; headstrong and free-willed. She's been a great sister and friend, after you...died," Piper said slowly.

"Actually Piper, I already met Paige. Actually a few hours ago," Prue said.

"Yeah...she's the one who gave me the push in the right direction, which led me here when Leo was here," Paige said guiltily.

"Oh," Piper said.

Piper held onto Prue's hand, afraid that if she let go, Prue would disappear.

"Alright, back to business," Prue said. "We have no choice now, but to vanquish Phoebe."

"What!" Piper jumped up.

"I'm sorry Piper, it's already been decided," Prue said sadly.

"Who's decided that?" asked Cole.

"The Higher Powers," Prue said. "I know how you feel, Piper. I couldn't vanquish my own sister. But the Higher Powers believe that Phoebe could use a vanquish. She's used too much magic in the past for personal gain. And now, she's highly unstable. She can't carry too many powers for which she was destined not to carry. She'll probably be looking forward for us to vanquish her; she needs to be at peace."

"Vanquishing her would put the Power of Three at stake. With her vanquished, Piper and Paige will be vulnerable," Cole said.

"There's more than the Power of Three at stake here," Prue said.

"Like what? These Higher Powers can't just expect to give the order and let us follow it. There's got to be another way," Piper said defiantly.

"No, Piper, there isn't. It's already too late. While we're here talking, Phoebe's out there gaining more powers. She's killing innocents. She's turning evil and with that she's turning the Nexus. You know about that, Piper. She's connected to it. With the Nexus turning evil, evil will gain the upper hand and all the good you've done will be put down," Prue said sadly.

'No! That can't be happening! Tell me that's not true! There's got to be another way! Prue, we can't vanquish Phoebe. She's our sister. Our baby sister! Don't you remember Prue?" Piper cried.

"Piper, I know. There is no other way. With Phoebe and the Nexus evil, it won't be long before you and Paige turn evil. Think about it Piper. You're pregnant. Do you want your child growing up in that kind of environment?" Prue asked.

"No."

Prue continued, "Then you know what must be done."

Piper kept shaking her head.

"So that's it then. They just give us the order and we're suppose to follow it," Paige asked not noticing the tears running down her face.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice, Paige. Time's already running out, we must hurry," it was Cole, this time who said this.

Piper stood still. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her family. What was happening? Then the realization of Prue's words hit her. She wanted her baby to grow up safely. Good. Not evil. Phoebe needed peace and she needed it now.

"Paige, call for the Book of Shadows," Piper said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Aren't you sure, Piper? I mean don't you just want to go to the manor. It'll be a whole lot better than this dump," said Cole surveying his wrecked penthouse.

"You heard Prue, Cole. Phoebe turning evil will affect the Nexus. I don't know if we can get into the house, with the Nexus turning. So it's safer working here," Piper said.

"Glad to see you understand, Piper. But I want you to know. This is hurting me, too. I don't want to vanquish Phoebe, but what I think is not in the picture," Prue said, her eyes watering again, but she was not going to cry.

"I guess I don't really have a choice here, either," said Paige.

"Oh, Paige," both Piper and Prue walked over to Paige and gave her a hug. They both held her. Piper and Paige started crying. Prue refused to cry.

"You know, Prue, just because you cry, it doesn't make you any weaker," Cole said.

Prue nodded, but in the next second, she was crying too. Cole turned away from them. He knew this was hard on all of them and he couldn't stand to see Piper in pain, so all he could do was turn away.

Minutes later, Piper, Prue, and Paige all got up. They wiped their tears away, though they couldn't help the next few that fell. Cole turned to them, and everyone noticed that each other's eyes were puffy and red.

"Book of Shadows!" Paige called. Seconds later the book appeared. "Look at the book!"

Piper and Prue looked, but Cole kept his distance.

"Oh my," Piper said.

The triquetra that was split into three was now only two. Two sides of the triquetra were back together, but one side was still separated.

"It means we've made progress," Prue said smiling a little.

"How are we going to vanquish her?" Paige asked.

"We'll need a summoning spell to get her here and then a vanquishing spell," Piper said.

"We're going to need one heck of a vanquishing spell. It's got to be something powerful, like a—

"A Power of Three spell," Cole interrupted Paige.

"How are we going to vanquish her with a Power of Three spell, if there's only two of us?" Paige asked.

"You mean three," Prue said taking Paige's hand. Piper put her hand on theirs.

Everything started glowing.

"Look at the Book of Shadows," Cole exclaimed.

Piper, Prue, and Paige looked. The last side of the triquetra that remained separate from the rest, now joined to form the triquetra again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"Wow! Power of Three all over again!" Paige exclaimed trying to cheer everyone up.

Prue smiled, but Piper just nodded.

"We're going to have to work fast because Phoebe could attack us at any minute," Prue said. "Piper, you and Cole work on a vanquishing spell. One that requires the Power of Three. Paige and I will try to find a summoning spell."

"You want to try 'The Lost Sister Spell," Paige asked Prue.

"Exactly what I was thinking. We better try to find it fast, or write up a quickie."

Meanwhile, Cole and Piper were slow to make up any progress.

"Piper, come on. You can do it," Cole said.

"I just wish everything was so different," Pipe said, sitting down. She couldn't think of anything that would be considered a spell.

"Piper, I know this is hard, but you can beat this. You always do. Just keep thinking about Benjamin and Melinda," Cole said. He didn't mean for the last line to come out. He was thinking about those beautiful children from his dreams and his longing to have them.

Piper was surprised. "You know about them? Are we having the same dreams?"

"If you're last dream involved us about to have sex, then yes."

Piper looked at Cole, her eyes wide.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out," Cole said embarrassingly.

"No. No. Don't be. I was just surprised that my last dream was exactly that." Piper averted her eyes away from Cole.

There was a minute of silence before Cole let the next few words out, without thinking.

"Piper, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll love you through it."

Piper didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She wanted to say 'I love you, too,' but that would be a lie. She wasn't sure of her own feelings and she wanted to be sure before she made any commitments.

"We can be together, Piper," Cole said.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"Piper, do you love Leo? Do you want to spend the rest of your life living with him, when you know what he's done? He's going to become an Elder. I'm not saying that just because he's going up there that you should be with me, I saying don't you want the chance to have Benjamin and Melinda?" Cole asked.

"But I'm not carrying a Benjamin or Melinda. I'm carrying Leo's child," Piper said tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'm not saying you should treat Leo's child any differently."

"Then what are you saying?" Piper asked.

"I'm asking you where does your heart belong? Piper, I know you may be confused right now, but I know that you love me. I can see it through your eyes. I love you Piper, I know it. We've both been through a lot, but all I can say it that I've never had such a blissful feeling that can only be described as love, until now. I feel it now, especially with what's happening now, I feel my love for you deepening. I know you may think that this is all rushed. That love takes a lifetime, but know this: love can also catch you by surprise in mere moments for the person you least expect." Cole said straight from his heart.

Piper didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure where her heart lay. "I think I've got the spell." Piper tried to hide what she was really feeling. She turned away from Cole's eyes, not wanting to see the look of hurt. Piper quickly wrote the spell down.

"Are you guys ready?" Prue asked from across the room. She knew what Piper and Cole were talking about. She half wanted to tell Piper to tell Cole that she loved him, but Piper would tell Cole in her own time.

"We've just finished writing the spell down," Paige said noticing some tension between Cole and Piper.

"Are you guys ready?" Cole asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Paige answered.

"Yeah," came a reluctant answer from Prue.

"What do you expect when you're about to vanquish you're sister?" Piper asked. When nobody answered she went on, "Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

Piper stood in the middle, with Paige and Prue on either side of her. Cole came from behind her. He put his hand on Piper's shoulder in a comforting guesture and then moved a bit away from Paige's side.

Piper, Prue, and Paige started reciting 'The Lost Sister Spell,' but before they were even half way through, Phoebe appeared.

"I knew you guys would summon me sometime," she said. "Prue? Well, this is a surprise. Don't I get a hug?" Phoebe walked toward Prue.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs, but you've lost that right," Prue said.

"But I'm still your sister. A sister who's grieved deeply for your passing. Prue, I've missed you. Is this how sisters greet each other?" Phoebe asked.

"No sister of mine would wreck such havoc!" Prue answered throwing Phoebe towards the wall. "Come on! Let's start the damn spell!"

Paige started saying the spell with Piper and Prue joining behind her.

_I call upon the ancient Power,_

_To hear me at this hour._

_Please set my sister free._

_I call upon the Power of Three,_

_To hear me now and let my sister be._

_Vanquish this evil from time and space,_

_And let the Power of Three, set her free-_

"PIPER, NO!" Phoebe yelled in a babyish voice. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Please don't vanquish me! I'm your sister!"

Piper faltered, but Prue whispered in her ear, "Keep going, sweetie."

Phoebe stopped. For a second she couldn't move. Piper, Prue, and Paige started saying the spell one more time, when Phoebe took out the knife and hurled it at Piper. Piper's force field came up, but the knife just absorbed it.

"MY BABY!" Piper screamed.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Paige screeched at Prue.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Prue shrieked back.

"REMOVE THE KNIFE!" Cole yelled as he lunged forward.

He grabbed the knife and tossed it to the side of the room, where Leo orbed in seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Leo shouted.

"Shut up you bastard," Phoebe shrieked. She waved her hand, which caused Leo to be knocked backward. Phoebe then telekineticly moved the knife back to Piper, who was again thrown into great pain.

"I thought you said she was unstable," Paige said to Prue as she was reaching for the knife, but Phoebe didn't let her.

Phoebe held up both her hands as if she was choking Paige and Prue. Meanwhile, Prue and Paige were in mid-air choking.

"Thanks to a few magical creatures, I've got their power of healing, which has helped me obtain many powers," Phoebe laughed. "Ahh... What's the use? One of you is already dead!" Phoebe flung Prue and Paige backward.

"Phoebe! How could you to do this to your own sister?" Prue screamed as she was flung backward.

"No sister of mine would turn her back on me," Phoebe said, but Prue and Paige were already knocked out.

Cole ran towards Piper, but Phoebe flung him backward with a fireball. Leo orbed to Piper and removed the knife.

"Thanks," said Piper weakly, but Leo was flung backward by Phoebe. He still, however, had the knife in his hand.

Phoebe seemed not to notice. "DID YOU THINK I DIDN"T KNOW?"

Leo was about to orb away, but Phoebe seemed to grasp at something in the air, which made it impossible for Leo to orb away.

Phoebe had two large energy balls forming in her hands. She seemed to be ignoring everyone else, but Leo, whom she was backing up into a corner. "You can't orb away from me that easily. I knew you were an Elder before you told anyone. In fact, you've been an Elder for quite a while now, haven't you? Using magic on me to make me sleep with you, haven't you?"

"Wh...What?" Leo stuttered.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Phoebe said to Leo. She was unaware of Cole and Paige slowly getting up. They looked at each other and nodded.

"NOW!" Cole yelled, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paige shouted.

"What..." Phoebe turned around. She didn't finish what she was saying because two energy balls hit her. Her other energy all dissipated. Phoebe flew backward onto Leo, who was still holding the knife. Leo didn't know what happened, but the next second he saw that Phoebe had been stabbed.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe wailed. Blood was pouring from her abdomen. She was gasping and breathing slowly.

"LET GO OF THE KNIFE!" Cole yelled at Leo.

Leo did and he saw Phoebe glowing in a strange dark color. She would stop glowing, the knife would glow, and then she would start glowing all over again. Finally, she started glowing white, when Cole pulled out the knife and shimmered away.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asked.

But Piper and Prue slowly got up and ran towards him, with Paige.

"What are you waiting for, dammit? HEAL HER!" they all shouted at Leo.

Leo didn't need to be told twice and started healing Phoebe.

Cole reappeared seconds later.

"Where did you go?" Paige greeted him.

"Where's the damn knife?" Prue asked.

"Let's just say, the next time Mt. Helena erupts, you'll see it, if it hadn't already been melted by then," Cole said. He looked at Piper, who gave him a faint smile.

"What's taking so long?" Piper asked Leo.

"I don't know! It's like she doesn't want to be healed!" Leo snapped at Piper.

"WHOOO!" Prue screeched. She was disappearing.

"NO! WAIT! PRUE!" Piper leaped forward with Paige to grab Prue's hands, but she had already disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"PRUE!" Piper cried. She sunk downwards, wailing.

"Piper, it's okay," Paige tried to comfort her. She held Piper, but Paige herself was trembling.

"No, it's not okay!" Piper cried.

"Shh..." Cole took Piper from Paige. He rocked her gently, while Piper buried her head into his shoulder.

Leo couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm done healing Phoebe," Leo said. Piper wiped her tears away and pulled herself away from Cole. She slowly bent over Phoebe.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe stirred.

"Pheebs?"

Phoebe opened her eyes and meekly tried to get up.

"Phoebe, it's okay baby. Everything's alright, honey," Piper said, more for her comfort.

Cole suddenly waved his hands and the penthouse looked nice, clean, and homely. Paige gave him a look.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Nothing," Paige answered.

Leo carried Phoebe towards a couch and laid her down, gently. Everyone followed them.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm here, honey," Piper said taking her hand. Paige took Phoebe's other hand.

"How do you feel, Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"Horrible," Phoebe answered.

"Why?"

"Because I never meant to hurt you any way, Piper. Please. I'm so sorry. You gotta believe me," Phoebe weakly said.

"I know, honey. But somehow I feel that it shouldn't be you apologizing," Piper said.

"What do you mean? This is all my fault. I don't know what I've done. _What have I done?_ I'm so sorry." Phoebe tried to get up, but Paige gently pushed her down.

Piper looked at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

"She means that you should be the one to apologize," Cole said quietly to Leo.

"What? Why should I apologize?" Leo asked.

"I think what Phoebe said awhile ago should come to light," Piper said.

"What?" Leo said. When everybody looked at him, he looked downwards, "Phoebe's right. I've been an Elder for quite some time now. They gave me some time to tie up my affairs down here, but I started a new one. Piper..." Leo looked at her. "I never meant to hurt you in anyway. Piper you got to believe me. I guess being an Elder went to my head and I used my powers for personal gain. Piper, I'm so sorry."

"There's sure a lot of sorrys going around here," Paige said.

"I never thought of you, Leo, as using magic for personal gain, but Leo you have to know that when you do these kinds of things, someone's always bound to get hurt," Piper said quietly

"Piper?" Leo called.

Piper looked away from him.

"Prue? Piper, wasn't Prue here awhile ago?" Phoebe asked.

"She's gone, now," Piper said.

"Oh," Phoebe said, hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back," Paige tried to encourage.

"That's the spirit, Paige. Don't ever give up," a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned.

"Prue!" Piper cried running towards her.

Paige got up and walked towards Prue with a smile on her face. Prue gave Piper and Paige a hug.

"Wow, Prue! You're full of surprises," Cole said with a slight chuckle.

Leo didn't say anything.

"Prue?" Phoebe called, slowly sitting up.

"Just a second, Pheebs. Piper, I need to speak with you," Prue said dragging Piper to a far corner of the room where they couldn't be heard.

Phoebe looked away. Paige walked back towards Phoebe and held her hand. Cole walked up and stood slightly behind Leo, who was sitting on a coffee table. They were all looking in Piper and Prue's direction.

Meanwhile, Prue was intently telling Piper something.

"Piper, I've just been back from a meeting with the Higher Powers. They sorta grabbed me from down here; that's why I disappeared," Prue said.

"They could at least give some sort of warning."

"I know, but what they've told me is very important."

"What did they tell you?" Piper asked.

"They're giving you a chance to change everything!"

"What? What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"The Higher Powers have decided to give you a chance to turn back time. They are giving you a chance to stop Leo from becoming an Elder, stop him from having an affair with Phoebe, stop Phoebe from gaining those powers, and the chance to repair your marriage with Leo. All this, with no consequences. What do you say?" Prue asked.

"Yes!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"Piper, are you sure?" Prue asked.

"NO! Wait," Piper said, thinking fast.

She turned and looked first at Paige. Paige said she would support any of her decisions. _So would she support this decision?_ Paige looked at Piper and gave her a small smile, to which Piper smiled back.

Piper's eyes went from Paige to Phoebe. Phoebe looked terrible. Piper could almost imagine how horrible Phoebe could feel. There still were so many secrets to come between their bonds. _What had happened over the last two days changed so much and deepened their sisterly bond for the future. Would they still have a deeper bond if she changed time_?

Piper looked at Leo. He seemed to be starring off into a distance. He wanted to be anywhere but here. _Could Piper bring herself back to a marriage based on a lie?_

Piper finally looked at Cole. His eyes radiated his love for her. Piper slowly smiled at Cole. He looked deeply into her eyes before nodding his head and smiling back to her.

Prue watched, as her sister seemed to be thinking about her decision. "Well?"

"I love him," Piper said as she turned back to Prue.

"I know you do, sweetie. I have no idea what drove him to Phoebe, but I know that deep down inside, Leo loves you, too," Prue said.

"No, Prue. Not Leo." Piper shook her head.

"Then who? Cole?" Prue asked.

"YES! I love Cole," Piper smiled. "I can't go back to a perfect marriage because I set it that way. I want a good marriage because it is that way."

"Good girl."

Piper threw a questioning look at Prue.

"What? I can't support any of your decisions?" Prue asked smiling.

"Of course you can."

"Then go get your man. Follow your heart!"

Piper turned around. "I love you." She said as she walked towards Cole.

Leo, who happened to be standing in front of Cole, got up, smiling. Cole looked hurt and seemed to shimmer away at any moment.

"Not you," Piper said, gently pushing Leo out of the way. "I love Cole."

Piper saw the smile break out on Cole's face.

"I love you, too." He said as he, too, walked towards Piper and they greeted each other with a passionate kiss.

"Alright!" Prue said, with Paige joining her with a wolf whistle.

"I thought you guys were friends," Phoebe said surprised and with a pang of jealousy.

"That doesn't look like friends to me," Prue said.

Leo looked away.

When Cole and Piper didn't break away, Paige interrupted them with a "We're still in the room."

"Sorry about that." Piper and Cole both turned red.

Prue and Paige laughed.

"I want you guys to know that I was given another chance, by the Higher Powers—from where Prue has just come back from," Piper said.

"What chance?" Cole asked.

"A chance to turn back time so that all this never happened," Prue said.

"What did you say?" asked Phoebe looking at Piper jealously.

"What do you think she said?" Paige asked smiling.

"I said no," Piper said. She squeezed Cole's hand. "Leo, I couldn't go back to a marriage that was based on a lie."

"What lie?" Leo asked.

"A lie of perfection. Our marriage would only be good because time was changed, not us. It's better to have the truth out now and let us follow our hearts, then let secrets destroy us," Piper said.

"What about my child?" Leo asked, not believing what Piper was saying.

"Your child will be fine. It's my child, too. You're still an Elder, but that doesn't mean you can't visit her when she's born. But I'll just wait a while until she's old enough to understand, before telling her what was between us," Piper said.

Leo forced a smile on his face to cover up his true feelings. Without another word, he orbed away.

Piper sighed before going on, "Paige, you said you would support any of my decisions, but would you support a decision that was wrong?"

Paige stuttered.

"I couldn't bring myself to change the bond between us," Piper said.

Paige nodded.

Piper turned to Cole. "I can't change my life back to what ifs. I can't live with myself knowing I could have had a better life. I want to have that better life with you, Cole." Piper gave him a quick kiss, before turning to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, our bond has deepened beyond words these last two days. The truth's out and we can be much more open with each other, then letting some demon tear our family apart. Do you understand why I didn't change time?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I would've done the same thing if I were you. You deserve a chance to be happy, Piper," Phoebe smiled, despite the hurt she was feeling seeing Piper and Cole together.

"Alright guys, I gotta go," Prue said.

"Wait! Prue? We didn't even have the chance to talk," Phoebe said, even more hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pheebs." Prue gave Phoebe a hug. "You can summon me anytime you want, now. Well, not anytime because I see Andy a lot up there and—"

"Too much information," Paige interrupted laughing.

"Oh, sorry. Anyhow I gotta go. You can summon me or else I'll visit on my own accord. Bye everybody!" Prue said starting to disappear in twinkles.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

* * *

"Whoa! The manor looks uninhabited," Paige joked as she put the Book of Shadows back on the stool. She had just orbed herself, Piper, and Phoebe home.

"I think everybody deserves a nice long sleep-in," Piper said yawning.

"I agree," Paige answered, but Phoebe didn't say anything.

They all went to bed and as usual, in the morning, Piper was the first one to wake.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," she greeted Paige and Phoebe with a nice, big breakfast.

"Wow," Phoebe said after starring at everything Piper had cooked.

"I'm hungry," Paige said as she heaped her plate full of food.

"Phoebe? Aren't you going to eat?" Piper asked, smiling.

"Sure...um...Piper, stop it," Phoebe said.

"Stop what?"

Paige remained quiet as she starred from Phoebe to Piper.

"That big act. I know you're mad at me, so you don't have to act all cheerful," Phoebe said.

"I'm not mad at you Phoebe."

"Yes, you are," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, no I'm not! I understand. It's all right. You don't have to worry about anything. Can we please just get back to normal? We're not enemies," Piper said.

_Then why do I feel like it,_ Phoebe thought. Because you both have feelings for the same guy, a voice at the back of her head said.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I don't know what's wrong with me," Phoebe said covering up her true feelings.

"It's okay—" Piper was interrupted by the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?... Sure."

Piper handed the phone to Paige, "It's some guy named Richard."

Paige immediately grabbed the phone. "Hello? Richard?...Yeah, I'm so sorry. Something came up...tonight?...yeah, sure I'm free...okay see you tonight...Bye!"

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked.

"I had a date with him two nights ago. I guess with everything happening, I didn't go. He just called to know if I stood him up or something and asked me out tonight. Is that alright?" Paige looked at Piper.

"Sure—" Piper started to say, but was interrupted by the phone again. "Hello?...Hey, whatcha doing?...really?...sure I can come over tonight...love ya. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"Cole."

Phoebe jumped at his name.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "What did he want?"

"Just to go out tonight," Piper said, happily. "Are you alright with it?"

'Yeah. Like I said, you deserve to be happy. You go ahead," Phoebe said.

Piper and Cole were in the penthouse, sitting on the couch—heatedly making out. Piper and Cole seemed to go on forever, while Piper twisted his shirt in her hands. She couldn't get enough of him. Cole started to reach for Piper's shirt, when Piper pulled away.

"Hold on a second. We're forgetting something," Piper said looking downward.

"What are we forgetting? You want to skip this whole part and go straight to sex?" Cole joked.

"No... I'm pregnant," Piper said.

"What?" Cole said, as if this was the first time he had heard. "Oh... sorry I forgot."

"I just feel awkard...knowing it's Leo's."

"It's alright."

"I better get home, anyhow."

"Can I drop you off?" Cole asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Phoebe was flipping through the Book of Shadows so fast that the pages looked like they were going to rip out at any second.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Phoebe looked up to see Prue.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Phoebe asked with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Phoebe, you can't change time," Prue said.

"Oh, yes, I can."

"What do Piper and Paige think?" Prue asked.

"I haven't told them."

"Why do you want to alter time?" Prue asked.

"Because I can't live like this. This is not right! Piper and Leo should be together. None of this should have happened! Cole should be a wreck or..."

"He should be with you?" Prue asked.

"How do you know?"

"Are you jealous?" Prue asked.

"No...yes...I think so," Phoebe said, more tears spilling.

"Honey, it's not your choice to change time. It was Piper's and she didn't want to change time. Do you not want Piper and Cole to be happy?" Prue asked. She slowly closed the Book of Shadows and held Phoebe's hands.

"Of course I do, but why do they have to be together?" Phoebe asked.

"Because they each are looking for something that only the other can give," Prue said.

Phoebe pulled her hands away from Prue. "Just leave me alone!" Phoebe walked out of the attic. She turned at the door. Prue was still there, her hand on the book. She sighed as she disappeared. Phoebe waited until she was sure Prue was gone and then ran back to the book. She found the spell she was looking for and with a little alterations, she started casting it.

* * *

Piper and Paige both met at the front door.

"How was your date?" Piper asked.

"Wonderful! Richard is so amazing," Paige said. "How are things with you and Cole?"

"Disappointing."

"Why?"

"We just make out. It's awkward carrying Leo's child, so, we decided to just await the birth of the baby together." Piper turned to Paige. "Did you know that Cole wanted to have children, too?"

"No, but I don't want to know anymore," Paige said laughing as she walked into the manor.

"Do you notice something different?" Piper asked.

She and Paige starred at each other for a minute, when they heard chanting coming from the attic.

"PHOEBE!" Piper and Paige both ran up the stairs and into the attic just in time to see Phoebe casting some sort of spell.

All three of them disappeared and then reappeared seconds later in the same spot.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Nothing."

"You just casted a spell! What spell did you cast?" Paige asked.

"You know I casted a spell?" Phoebe asked. "You guys aren't supposed to remember."

Leo orbed in, suddenly. He walked over to Piper and brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"I won't be back until late tonight." Leo looked at Phoebe. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What?" When Leo gave Phoebe a look, Phoebe remembered. "Oh yeah."

"Bye everyone," Leo said orbing away.

"What the hell just happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm not with Leo," Piper said.

"Huh?" Phoebe looked at Piper.

"I'm with Cole!" Piper exclaimed.

"What spell did you cast Phoebe?" Paige asked.

Phoebe finally broke down. "I cast a time changing spell."

"What?"

"Why?"

"To change things back to the way they were before. I can't stand seeing you and Leo not together, but it seems my spell has backfired," Phoebe said.

"How could you cast a time spell?"

"Why did it backfire?"

"Because you guys remember and I just brought us back to the past about two days ago, while Leo and I were still seeing each other," Phoebe said crying. "Piper, please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad!" Piper said.

"You're not?" Paige asked surprised.

"I'm furious! Phoebe, you know better than that? How could you cast a spell like that? You better reverse it fast. I told you I didn't want time changed and what do you go and do?" Piper tried to keep calm, but her face was turning red.

"I'm sorry, Piper..." Phoebe started to say, but was interrupted by something on the attic wall.

A portal in a triquetra shape seemed to appear on the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Piper shrieked.

A young man seemed to hurl out of the portal and landed at Paige's feet.

"NO! NO! NOT NOW!" he got up and ran back to the portal, but the portal had already closed. He turned and glared at Phoebe. "Damn you, Phoebe! Can you not leave things the way they are?"

Piper tried to freeze him, but the freeze just bounced off him.

"You can't freeze me," he told Piper.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Who are you?" Piper asked him.

"I'm your son," he said.

"Whose son?" asked Paige.

"Your son. Piper's son. My name is Chris," he said looking at Piper.

"Son? I thought we have daughters," Phoebe blurted out.

"A lot of things change in the future," Chris said.

"How do we know you're really Piper's son?" Paige asked.

"Because I am. I'm from the future. I was suppose to land somewhere else, but Phoebe casted a time travel spell, while I was in the time portal so I was thrown here. Mom, you gotta believe me," Chris said taking Piper's hand.

Piper was thrown into a premonition.

***Premonition***

They were in the attic with an older version of Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Cole was standing beside Piper.

"Piper, I'm so sorry," Phoebe was wailing.

"That's the problem, Phoebe. You always are," Paige said angrily.

"It's too late," Piper said.

Chris walked in. "Mom? Dad?"

"Sweetie, you've got to hurry. Leo's going to be here any minute," Piper said to him.

"Son, you should land at a penthouse. Your mom, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and I will be there. Maybe your Aunt Prue will be there, too," Cole said.

"You've got to hurry. Warn them!" Paige said.

"Honey, warn Leo about the future. You're our last hope. He's turned your brother and sister and he's after you next. Please hurry!" Piper said to him.

Piper turned to her sisters. "Ready?"

Paige and a teary Phoebe nodded. All three of them started saying a spell as a portal appeared.

"Bye Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige," Chris said.

Phoebe nodded, but Paige said encouragingly, "You be careful, now. Your cousin will be looking forward to your return."

"Mom? Dad?" Chris looked at Piper and Cole.

"You better come home safe. We'll play some ball when you return," Cole said, smiling.

"Mom? When I come back, can we have dinner just like old times?"

"Sure. You hurry now, before that portal closes," Piper said giving her son a hug.

Chris started walking towards the portal, when Leo appeared in front of him.

"You don't want to do that," he said, putting his hand on Chris's shoulder. Leo was suddenly blown up.

"You stay away from my son!" Piper said blowing Leo up again. "What are you waiting for Chris? We'll take care of him. You hurry!"

Chris ran into the portal. The last thing he saw was his father hurling an energy ball at Leo.

***End of premonition***

"He _is_ my son," said Piper, hugging Chris.

"I told you so," he said, happy to be in his mother's arms and for a minute there, he forgot why he came.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"What is going on here?" a voice said.

Piper pulled away from Chris and everyone turned around to see Piper...another Piper at the door.

"Guess my spell really backfired," Phoebe said realizing she had also brought them to interact with Piper's past self...two days past.

"What?" the Past Piper asked.

"Phoebe sorta casted a spell that brought us all here from the future," Paige said.

"Phoebe? Who is that guy?" Past Piper asked. She then looked at Piper. "You don't seem to be from that far along the future.

"Whatever," Piper said. "Phoebe, you have to reverse the spell."

"And make some alterations so I won't be affected," Chris said.

"Spell? What's going on? Why are you guys here?" Past Piper asked.

"Nothing. It was just a mistake. You'll find out in two days. We can't change what happens in two days, so just stuff it," Piper told herself.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was already working on a reversal spell.

Past Piper looked at Piper along with Paige.

Chris was about to say something, but Piper stopped him.

"You can tell us whatever you want, once we get back to our right time."

"Who is that?" Past Piper asked again.

"I'm done," Phoebe said.

"Start casting," Piper said.

"Wait! What's going on?" Past Piper asked.

Phoebe started the reversal spell and just before everyone disappeared, Piper called out to her past self, "Sweet dreams!"

She, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris all disappeared and reappeared in the same place seconds later.

"Now what's so bad about he future?" Piper asked.

"Everyone needs to be here. Dad, Aunt Prue if she can," Chris said. He then gruffly said, "Leo, too."

Piper noticed the tone, but she didn't say anything. "COLE! LEO! PRUE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I NEED YOU HERE NOW! COLE! LEO! PRUE!"

Cole appeared in seconds. He gave Piper a quick kiss. "What? Who's that?" He then said, "What's Leo doing here?" as he saw blue lights appearing. Leo appeared and Prue appeared right after him in twinkles.

"Aunt Prue!" Chris ran over and hugged her. "We never get the chance to meet, but I'm glad we do now!" Prue looked puzzled, but gave Chris a hug, too.

"Who's that?" Cole asked Piper.

"He's our son. From the future. His name is Chris," Piper laughed at the look on Cole's face.

"He's your son?" Leo asked surprised. "Is he...

"No. I'm the third one. Benjamin is your son. But Melinda and I are Mom's and Dad's," Chris said looking at Cole. He then ran over and gave Cole a hug. Cole was unaccustomed to this, so he just nodded. "This is great! Seeing you guys a bit younger!"

"If I'm your aunt, you didn't treat me so well back there," Phoebe said.

Chris turned to face her. "Your half the reason I'm here."

"What?"

"I'm here to warn you about the future," Chris said looking at everyone and then glaring at Phoebe.

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Some of Phoebe and Leo's future actions messes up the world. The good-turned-evil-people are hunted. Phoebe, one of the main ones."

"What?"

"Aunt Prue was made a whitelighter, but Phoebe does something that causes a darklighter to kill her," Chris said looking sadly at Prue. Prue looked open-mouthed at Phoebe. Phoebe looked horrorstruck.

"Why are you telling us this?" Leo asked..

"Because Mom, Aunt Paige...and Phoebe...sent me here to change the future. Warn you about what can happen, so you can make the right choices to insure the safety of the future. Leo, you're the other half of the reason I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because you and Phoebe team up and take a road that good had not gone down before. You turn on Phoebe, but we save her. Your turn your son...my brother... and my sister evil. Mom couldn't kill you, so she wanted me to come back and warn you. If you and Phoebe could stay on that path of good, than the future is safe!" Chris exclaimed.

"Our kids turn evil?" Piper trembled. Cole held her hands.

"Not all of them. You still have me," Chris came to his mother. "I should go now."

"That was it?" Cole asked.

"You're not sticking around?" Paige asked.

"You're just going to warn us and go?" Prue asked.

"I would love to stick around, but this is not my time. Mom wanted me to come here and warn everybody. It's up to you guys if you want to take the right path or not," Chris said.

"Keeping this is mind, you think we can have a better relationship in the future?" Phoebe asked.

"If you can stop being selfish and grow up. If you can never be tempted by evil again. If you don't do anything that puts the rest of us in jeopardy, than yeah," Chris smiled. He gave Phoebe a hug. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Mom, Aunt Paige, and...Aunt Phoebe were the ones who casted this spell in the future, so I guess they have to now."

"Leaving so soon?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I've got a future to get back to. Hopefully, you're making dinner right now. And Dad and I are going to play some ball," Chris smiled.

"I play ball?" Cole asked.

"You do some pretty amazing things in the future."

Chris gave Paige and Phoebe a hug. He shook Leo's hand and held on to Prue for quite some time. He then hugged his Dad and lastly his Mom.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Chris said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe read the spell. A portal appeared. Chris walked in without turning back.

Leo orbed away without another word.

"That seemed too easy," Piper said aloud.

"I know what you mean," Cole said.

"It seems as if a warning wasn't enough," Prue said.

"Be thankful that was all," Phoebe said.

Cole nodded and shimmered away.

"I got to go," Prue said as she too disappeared.

Piper was lost in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Paige asked.

"Was that it? Just a warning?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, but she couldn't help but feel that there was more to this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

***Several Years Later***

Cole and Piper were happily married with their kids: Benjamin (6), Melinda (4), and Chris (2). Because Leo was an Elder, Prue was made their Whitelighter who would often orb away to be with Andy. Paige finally married Richard who stuck around despite her standing him up because of magic problems. However, they were both surprised to find out that the other was a magical being. As for Phoebe, she was seriously involved with her boss—Jason, but still has a feeling or two for Cole.

Piper was watching her children asleep from the doorway. She was unaware of Cole coming up behind her.

"The future's going to be alright, Piper," he said.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel that something is going to happen," Piper turned to face Cole.

"Let's not worry about the future and worry about now," Cole said as he kissed Piper. Piper kissed him back. The kiss became passionate.

"Get a room you two," Prue said as she past them on her way downstairs.

"We just may do that," Cole called out after her.

He led Piper to their room and flicked his hand at the door. The door automatically locked. Piper and Cole began kissing again as Cole laid her on the bed. He pulled at her shirt while Piper tugged at his pants. Suddenly Piper turned Cole over and rolled on top of him.

"Oooooh...you're good...real good," Cole said.

"Really? 'Cause you're bad...real bad," Piper said as she unbuttoned Cole's shirt and worked her way downward to pull off his pants. Piper came back up to Cole's face and left a trail of kisses.

There suddenly came a THUD from upstairs. Piper and Cole pulled back and stared at each other. Piper pulled her clothes back on and ran up the stairs. Cole was pulling his pants back on and ran after her.

"Is everything all right up there?" Paige called from downstairs. It was followed by some laughter.

Piper ran to the attic where she heard someone pulling himself around. Piper instantly recognized him.

"Chris?" Piper ran to him.

"Mom?" Chris gasped. He was wounded and bloody all over.

"EVERYBODY! COME UP HERE QUICK!" Piper screamed.

"Mom?" Chris gasped again. "It...was...horrible..."

Chris buried himself in his mother shoulder, sobbing and shaking.. Cole came up to them, but didn't know what to do.

"EVERYBODY COME HERE NOW!" he shouted.

There were people running up the stairs.

"Chris?" Paige asked.

Prue came forward.

"Prue! Quick! Heal him!" Piper yelled at Prue.

Prue ran over to Chris and healed him. It took forever, but Chris was finally healed, but he was still bloody.

"I don't think that's his blood," Prue said quietly.

"It's all my fault!" Chris cried.

"Honey, what happened?" Piper cried to Chris.

Chris sobbed into Piper's shoulder again. "It was horrible! They were all dead! Blood everywhere!" Chris cried harder.

"Honey? Who's dead?" Piper cried at seeing her son in so much pain.

"Dad, Mom. Dad's dead! And it's all my fault!" Chris cried keeping his head down and not looking at Cole.

Paige and Richard exchanged nervous glances. Phoebe and Prue looked at each other, with pale faces. Piper held onto a sobbing Chris as she looked at Cole horrorstruck. Cole looked like he couldn't believe this. He slowly put his hands to his face as he sunk downward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"You're joking right?" Paige asked. "You've got to be kidding."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Chris cried.

"It's okay, sweetie. Tell us what happened," Piper softly said.

Chris took a deep breath and tried to hold back his sobs. He looked at Cole. Cole was still looking downward, his face in his hands.

"It was all my fault. I never meant for it to happen. I'm so sorry," Chris's voice was shaking.

"Sweetie, just tell us what happened," Prue said sitting beside him.

Chris slowly sat up. "The future was never changed."

Chris looked at Cole. Cole removed his hands from his face and looked up.

"What do you mean the future was never changed?" Paige asked.

"Apparently, warning you was never enough. I should have took some course of action, especially against at Leo and maybe Aunt Phoebe," Chris said.

Everyone slowly looked at Phoebe.

"Don't look at me. I'm not doing anything evil. I'm 100% good," Phoebe said.

"I'm not sure whose fault it is," Chris said.

"Chris, what happened when we sent you back to the future last time?" Piper asked.

Chris looked at Cole. Cole looked at Piper and Piper saw in his eyes that he was scared.

"I knew that I would die sometime. I'm not immortal...just hard to vanquish," Cole said moving closer to Chris. Chris engulfed Cole into a hug and pulled back with more tears in his eyes.

"You wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me," Chris cried out.

"Just calm down, Chris. Tell us what happened," Piper said taking his hand.

Cole took the other. Chris took another deep breath.

"I went back and just in time to see the end of the attack. Mom, do you remember the last time I was here? The premonition you had when I hugged you?

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you had seen what happened before I left, I came back to see the aftermath," Chris cried out.

"Chris, it's alright. We're here. We're going to make sure nothing happens," Prue said.

"You won't even be there to make sure anything happens," Chris said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Aunt Prue, we lose you again."

Prue was quiet for a minute. "Great! Why am I the one we always lose?" Prue tried to joke.

Nobody said anything.

Chris continued. "I don't know what's the matter, but when I went back, and everyone was gone except for Dad and Leo. Dad and Leo were fighting and I appeared behind Leo. Leo kept saying that this was not the way things were supposed to be and he kept hurting Dad. I attacked Leo from behind, but Leo knocked me off. He then turned to me and laughed. This potion appeared in his hands and he threw it at me. I threw it back at him—

"You threw it at him?" Prue asked.

"I can move things with my mind, too. Anyhow, I threw it back to Leo and Leo ducked and it...

"It what?"

"Dad, you were behind Leo and it hit you. The next thing I knew you were glowing whitely and then you were gone," Chris shook with sobs.

Piper held Chris. "Mom, I didn't mean for it to hit Dad. I would rather have it hit me. Then Leo started laughing and saying that it was all my fault."

"It's not your fault!" Piper said.

"How did you manage to get here?" Cole asked trying to ignore the last part.

"I casted a spell. I wanted to change everything. I was supposed to go back to when I was here last time, but somehow I managed to get here."

"Cole glowed white?" Paige asked.

"Probably because the other side pulled him in," Prue said.

"The other side?" asked Phoebe.

"Good pulled him in," Prue said.

"You hear that Cole. You'll always be good," Piper said.

Everyone was quiet for a while. The only thing that could be heard would be occasional sniffles from Chris.

Finally after a little while, Piper spoke up, "Chris? Can I ask you something?"

Chris wiped his face and pulled himself from his mother's embrace. "Sure."

"The premonition that I had...

"Yeah?"

"I told you that Leo had turned your brother and your sister and you were our last hope," Piper said.

"Yes," Chris sniffled again.

"I can understand how he turned Ben, but how does Leo turn Mel?" Piper asked slowly.

"I don't know, but I think he somehow convinces her that he's her father, too," Chris said.

Everyone glared.

"That is it!" Piper got up. She walked towards the Book of Shadows and started to flip pages furiously.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Why can't Leo just leave us alone? This is twice already that my son has come from the future that Leo haunts us in! I say we vanquish Leo now so that we can prevent any future havoc from him. He turns my son and my daughter evil. He makes my other son risk his life when he should be at home with family. Leo makes me lose my sister again, kills my husband and plants doubts in my sister's mind. This is enough. Elder or not, they can get someone else to fill his place. We will vanquish him for good," Piper looked flipped even more furiously through the book.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Phoebe asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Piper asked. She finally closed the book. "Damn! I don't think anyone has vanquished an Elder in the past. This will certainly be a first. I don't care who is, he's going to pay for his deeds. I guess I'll just have to come up with something myself. Chris, you take a rest. We will make sure the future turn out right for your sake!"

"I want to take part in this," Chris got up determined.

"We'll need information from him," Cole said getting up.

"I'm with you, too."

"Me, too!"

Soon everyone, but Phoebe were trying to find out a way to accomplish this task.

"Aunt Phoebe? Are you with us?" Chris asked.

"Um...yeah...just give me a sec," Phoebe blinked her eyes and the phone started to ring. "I'll get that!"

"Who would be calling at this time?" Piper asked.

Phoebe had already ran to the phone. "Hello? Jason? Yeah. Now? Okay I'll bring it over."

Phoebe walked back into the attic.

"Who was that?" Piper asked again.

"It was Jason. He needs me at the office. Something about my column. I'll be back soon. Don't wait for me," Phoebe called.

"At this hour?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Jason said it was important," Phoebe said.

"Do you need an orb?" Prue asked.

"No. I got it," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, we need you now," Piper said.

"You don't need me to make a potion or a spell or something. Besides I want to keep this job," Phoebe said.

"Can't you keep your job while sleeping with you boss?" Richard asked.

Phoebe stuttered.

"Oh well. Hurry up!" Cole said. He couldn't help but feel that Phoebe was hiding something.

Phoebe nodded. She ran to get her things and then slammed the door, making sure everyone heard it.

"She's going to wake the kids," Piper said.

"Whatever! Let's figure out a way to do this and make sure no one's listening in," Chris said.

"I've got an idea! I'm going to go up there. I'm going to make up a slightly modified version of Chris's story and tell it to the Elders," Prue said.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell them that somehow a demon manages to get Elder powers and that we have to vanquish them the Elder way," Prue said smiling.

"I don't follow," Piper said.

"I'm going to try to get the Elders to tell me a way to vanquish an Elder without them knowing that they told me," Prue said.

"Be careful and let's all hope that they won't already know the truth," Paige said.

Prue nodded as he orbed away.

* * *

Phoebe got out the door. She stepped into the shadows and closed her eyes again. She opened them and then she slowly disappeared.

* * *

Leo slowly opened the door to his chambers. A naked woman was already waiting on the bed for him.

"Took you long enough," she said as she got up. She brought Leo to the bed and slowly disrobed him. Leo moaned from the pleasure of her touch.

Leo stopped and looked seriously into the woman's eyes.

"Prue came by." He said.

"What did she want?" the woman looked surprised.

"She said that a demon somehow manages to get an Elder's powers in the future and they have to figure out a way to vanquish him in Elder style. The problem is that it's never been done before." Leo said.

"Did you tell her any thing?" the woman asked.

"To vanquish an Elder or to take away his powers, you have to first strip his powers and then shoot a darklighter's arrow through him. The Elder becomes human again after that—mortal and you could do what ever you want with him then," Leo smiled as he kissed the woman.

The woman pulled away. "Why did you tell her that? A demon does not get Elder powers. Chris came back today and told of how you ruined his family and Cole dies. They want to vanquish you!"

Leo looked taken aback. "Damn Chris!...Cole dies?"

"Don't do anything to Chris, but...does Cole have to die?" she asked.

"Do you still have feelings for him? You have too many men in your life." Leo didn't seem surprised very much.

"Leo, I know you still love Piper and not me. But I've got your best interests at heart. I don't have feelings for Cole. I just don't see the point in him dying when you're after something better. The other man in my life is just a cover-up—to make it seem like I'm moving on with my life. You're the only one in my heart, but please don't let Cole die. I can't stand to see Piper in pain," she said.

"I want Cole to die! Then Piper will see her mistake and come back to me," Leo said angily.

"Then what about me? Leo, I love you," the woman said as she pushed Leo back on the bed and started kissing him.

Between kisses, Leo said, "Even though you know that I'll never love you, Phoebe?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"So you're sure that's what he said?" Piper asked as she added the next ingredient to the simmering potion.

"Yes! I can't believe it, but Leo told me how to vanquish himself without knowing," Prue smiled.

"This seems a little too easy," Paige said.

"I know it was like last time," Piper said.

"But this time we're taking action," Chris said.

Piper walked towards Chris. She took his hand and Cole's hand next to him. "We're going to make sure everything's going to be okay." Piper kissed Chris on the forehead and smiled at Cole and Chris.

"Mommy?"

Piper turned to see Ben standing at the kitchen door.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

Chris stared at Ben.

Piper walked towards Ben. "What's the matter?"

"I'm thirsty. I couldn't sleep. Melly's snoring," Ben whined. "Who's that man?"

Piper handed Ben a glass of water, as Ben stared at Chris.

"He's a distant relative," Richard answered.

"Alright, Ben. It's late already. You better go back to bed," Piper said.

"But Melly makes too much noise. How come you guys get to stay up late?" Ben whined.

"I'll take him," Cole said as he picked up Ben.

"No! Let me," Chris said taking Ben.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. I should bond with him when I have the chance," Chris said as he walked away with Ben.

"You know Phoebe's taking too long," Piper said as she turned back to the potion.

Paige had just turned off the burner. The potion was turning a reddish color.

"Yeah, maybe she and Jason got a little busy," Paige joked.

"She should know better than to do that...especially at a time like this," Richard said as he was tossing an energy ball in his hand.

"Would you put that thing out?" Prue said to Richard. "How are we going to find a darklighter's arrow?"

"Leave that to me," Cole said as he shimmered away.

"Be careful!" Piper called out, but Cole was already gone. "Damn! Where's Phoebe?"

"I'm going to call her," Paige said grabbing the phone. Paige dialed Phoebe's cell phone, but the phone kept ringing. "Nobody's answering."

"She should know better, _especially at this time_," Piper said.

"Try her what's-his-name—her boss," Richard laughed.

Paige nodded and dialed that number. "Hello? Jason? Is Phoebe there? She's not? Are you sure? Didn't you call her earlier? Something about her column. Well, thanks. Sorry about calling this late. Bye!" Paige turned worriedly to her sisters. "Where the hell could she be?"

"I don't—

Piper was interrupted when Cole appeared with a darklighter's crossbow.

"One less darklighter to worry about," he joked, but he saw the worried look on Piper's face. "I'm alright."

"No, it's not that. We can't find Phoebe," Piper said.

"Isn't she with Jason?" Cole asked.

"Nope. She's not answering her cell phone, either," Paige said.

"It's probably nothing, but I have the feeling she's hiding something," Cole said.

"Well, she better hurry up, because this potion is done," Prue said as she filled up several vials.

Chris came in. "Gosh, it took forever for Ben to go back to sleep. I never knew we were so cute when we were little." Chris saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Noth—

"You guys can't find Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked.

Prue nodded.

"Then have you tried sensing her?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Well try sensing her. You are a whitelighter, aren't you?" Chris asked as if this was obvious.

"Well, yeah. I'll try sensing her," Prue closed her eyes.

* * *

"This is enough!" Phoebe pushed Leo off of her.

"What? You've had enough already?" Leo asked laughing.

"No. We'll celebrate once our plan is successful. Right now, everyone's getting ready to vanquish you. We can't just enjoy ourselves, when we should be trying to ensure our plan is carried out and you and I are safe," Phoebe said.

"Well, we've still got time! Why can't we enjoy ourselves for a little while?" Leo asked.

Phoebe got up and grabbed her clothes. "I should get home. Everyone's wondering where I am."

"Didn't you tell them anything?"

"I told them I would be at Jason's," Phoebe said. Her cell phone was ringing. Someone from home was calling. She better hurry or they'd figure out where she really was.

Leo sighed. "Can't you shut that thing off?"

"What am I going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"You're the bastard who told them to use a power-stripping potion! They're probably making it right now," Phoebe screeched.

"Shut up! Someone could hear you!" Leo waved his hands and several bottles of reddish potion appeared. "Switch the potion out with this."

Phoebe grabbed it and stuffed into her purse. "What is it?"

"Not a vanquishing potion," Leo said.

Phoebe looked at him questioningly.

"Or a power-stripping potion. It's just a little replacement. It's harmless," Leo smiled. He laid back on the bed. He wasn't worried about anything. Everything was going according to plan. Chris was the only one in the way. _How to get rid of him?_

"Well, I better go," Phoebe said again.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asked.

Phoebe smiled she walked back to the bed. She kissed Leo. Leo deepened the kiss, but Phoebe pulled away quickly.

"Everything's going to be alright," Phoebe said as she closed her eyes and then disappeared.

Leo sighed as he was lying on the bed. "Everything's going to be alright for everyone, except you!"

* * *

"GUYS! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Prue shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!" Piper shushed Prue.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe was sleeping with a man," Prue said.

"So like Phoebe," Richard said.

"Not just any man. She was sleeping with a man 'up there'," Prue said.

"Up there?" Piper asked.

"With Leo!" Prue shrieked.

"WHAT?" Piper exclaimed.

"She's seeing Leo and Jason?" Richard asked.

"That's not the point we'd really care for now," Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"She means that if Phoebe's seeing Leo, she could have told him about Chris coming back and our plan to vanquish him," Prue said.

"No! What are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"I knew she was hiding something," Cole said.

"That was why she was asking me if it was harsh to vanquish Leo," Piper realized. "But why would she go back to him after all he's done to her?"

"No idea," Paige said.

"So much for being 100% good," Prue said.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"We are vanquishing Leo, first. Then we'll take care of Phoebe," Piper said grabbing several bottles of the power-stripping potion. "Hopefully, it's something we can counter."

Cole grabbed the crossbow.

"Wait!" Piper said.

"What?"

"Who's going to watch the kids?" Piper asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Chris?"

"NO! I want to see this!" Chris said.

"Richard? Cole?"

"Hey! I want to see some action," Richard said.

"I will," Cole said holding out the crossbow.

Paige and Prue took a step backwards.

"Sorry, I forgot," Cole said.

Prue took another step backwards and ran into someone behind her. Prue immediately turned around.

"Andy?"

As soon as Prue said that, Grams and Patty appeared around the room.

"Hush! Nobody can know that we're here," Grams said.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"We're here to—

A door slamming interrupted Patty.

"Hey guys? I'm home," Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

Everyone noticed her clothes had been hastily put back on.

"Where've you been, Phoebe?" Richard asked.

Phoebe looked around the room. Grams and her Mom looked at her with a foreboding glance. Andy didn't show any feeling. Everyone else glared at her. _Could they have known?_

"Where do you think I've been? What's going on?' Phoebe asked.

"Funny. We were just about to ask you the same thing," Prue said, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"What do you mean? Mom? Grams? What are you guys doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe? What were you doing with Leo?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked surprised. "What are you talking about, Piper? Why would I be with Leo?"

"I don't know, Phoebe, but why don't you just tell us the truth? Did you not just come back from up there where you were sleeping with Leo?" Piper asked.

"Piper, will you listen to yourselves! I hate Leo just as much as you guys! Why would I sleep with him?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, you don't have to lie. Prue just sensed you up there," Paige said.

"So you're spying on me?"

"So it's true that you were with Leo?" Chris asked.

"No that's not true. I just wanted to know if you're spying on me," Phoebe said.

"For your information, we were done here and we were going to call you. You didn't answer you cell phone, so we called Jason. He said you weren't there, so we had Prue sense you," Richard said.

"Phoebe, I can't believe that you were with Leo after all he's done to you," Piper said.

"All he's done to me? Piper, look at what you've done to him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Andy?" Patty glanced at Andy.

Andy seemed to understand and he nodded. He walked towards Phoebe and waved his hands in front of her face. Phoebe immediately fainted. Prue caught her.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked. "Where did you get that kind of power?"

"It's only temporary. I'm trying to see if Phoebe's under a spell," Andy said.

He waved his hand over Phoebe's face. Phoebe's face twitched several times and then Andy pulled back with a grin of triumph.

"Well, is she?" Chris asked.

"Yes. She's in a place where it's going to be hard to help her. Leo's used his Elderly influence on her. It can only be undone if you vanquish Leo," Andy said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Piper asked. She gathered the crossbow as Paige and Prue gathered several vials of the potion. Piper looked over at Patty and Grams. "Can you guys watch the kids?" Piper walked over beside Cole, ready for him to shimmer them out.

"WAIT!" Grams cried out.

"You don't understand," Patty said.

"What don't we understand?" Prue asked. She was tired of these interruptions. She wanted to hurry up and get this vanquish over with.

"You don't understand why we're here," Andy said.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded her head waiting for them to go on.

"We're here to prevent you from vanquishing Leo," Patty said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't vanquish Leo?" Piper asked exasperated.

"I am sick and tired of these interruptions," Prue said.

"I know, honey. I would want to vanquish Leo, too, if I were you," Grams said.

"Then why can't we?" Paige asked.

"Because whether you vanquish him or not, there are still future consequences to deal with," Patty said.

"What consequences?" Chris asked.

"You think that by vanquishing Leo, you can save Phoebe and live the future you wanted with Cole and have Prue, but you're wrong," Andy said sadly.

"By vanquishing Leo you may save Phoebe and Cole, but you lose Prue. If you don't vanquish Leo, you save Prue, but you lose Cole and Phoebe," Patty said.

"You don't do anything now, you lose Phoebe," Andy said.

"You do vanquish Leo now, you can at least have some time together before you lose Prue," Grams said.

Piper was devastated. "You can't be serious! Tell me you're joking!"

"Too bad they're not, love." A voice said from the kitchen entrance.

Everyone turned to see Leo.

"Bastard!" Piper blowed Leo up. His orbs regrouped only to be blown up by Piper again. Piper put her hands up to blow Leo up again, but Patty held her hands.

"Thank you, Patty," Leo said smiling.

"I didn't do this for you!" Patty said. "What has happened to you? What do—AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A reddish ball of light appeared in Leo's hand causing Patty to be sucked into it.

Piper was ready to blow him up again, when Cole threw an energy ball at Leo. Leo dodged it.

"You hurt me, Patty dies," Leo smiled.

"You evil son of a bitch," Prue said raising her hand, but she too was sucked into the ball of light.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Andy ran after her, but Leo threw him back.

Piper got the darklighter's crossbow and started to fire.

"Piper love, did you not listen to me? I get hurt, Prue and Patty die," Leo said too sweetly.

"How dare you come near my granddaughters!" Grams said angrily.

"Oh, Penny. You, Patty, and Andy have made a mistake coming down here," Leo said as he directed his hand towards Grams and then Andy. They tried to run away, but it was too late—they were sucked into the ball.

Phoebe woke up with a deep breath. "What the—

Leo moved his hands towards Phoebe and then Cole. They were sucked into the ball of light.

Paige grabbed several vials of the power-stripping potion and hurled them at Leo. The vials disintegrated before it hit Leo.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to do that," Leo said.

Leo waved his hands and the ball of light disappeared from his hands with Patty's, Grams', Andy's, Prue's, Phoebe's, and Cole's screaming echoing off the walls. As soon as the ball disappeared, the dishes and cabinets exploded. Piper, Paige, Richard, and Chris tried to shield themselves from the shards, while Leo was still standing at the middle of the room, untouched.

"Piper?" Leo called through the shatters.

Piper didn't answer. Her first instinct was to protect Chris.

"I've got a proposition for you," Leo said

Piper finally looked up after making sure everyone was alright. Everyone had scratches and deep cuts, from the shards and debris.

"If you want to make sure your family's ok and ensure their safety for the rest of their lives, all you've got to do is come with me. A small price to pay for the safety of your family—

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Piper shouted at Leo.

Leo nodded. "I understand, but think about it. And as a extra bonus..." Leo waved his hands and then orbed away.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled and then they saw their cuts being healed.

* * *

It had been two days since Leo proposed his deal. Piper didn't know what to do. She lay at night thinking about Cole and her sisters. She wondered where her mom, Grams, and Andy could be.

"It's alright, sweetie. Don't think about what Leo said. We're going to get them back safe," Paige had told her.

Piper turned over in her lonely bed and started to cry. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen on the third morning where she still hadn't tried to find her family.

Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows with Richard at her shoulder. Chris was looking through books that Richard had brought from his family.

"Morning, Mom," Chris said.

Paige and Richard looked up, with worried looks on their faces.

"Morning," Piper forced a smiled on her face.

"Mom, Aunt Paige thinks we're onto something," Chris said.

"It's not going to work. If we couldn't find anything the first two days, we're not going to find anything now." Piper abruptly walked out of the kitchen.

As she cried herself to sleep that night, she had realized what she had to do. So Piper lived the next day as if it was her last. She gave her kids whatever they wanted. Each time baby Chris cried, she picked him up.

Piper formed her plan in her mind as she rocked baby Chris to sleep that night. She put Chris down in his bed, gave another kiss to each of her children, and walked out of the door. Adult Chris was waiting for her.

"Mom, Aunt Paige and Uncle Richard—

"Honey, it's not going to work. We're dealing with something we just can't beat. We don't even have the Power of Three!" Piper said going towards her room.

"But Mom, you have me. I'm born from Charmed blood, I could complete it," Chris said.

Piper shook her head. "It isn't as easy as you think it is."

"You're just going to give up hope. Aren't you the one who never gives up? You fought for so many things, please don't give up now!" Chris said.

"I already know what I'm going to do," Piper said.

"You're going to go to Leo? Mom, you can't do that! I would rather not see my family than to see you with him!" Chris said.

"Whatever I'm doing is for the best. You don't have to worry about. I'm not doing anything drastic—I know what I'm doing," Piper said.

"So you're not going to Leo?" Chris asked, yawning.

"No, honey," Piper's heart broke as she said that. Chris had momentarily put the plan away from her mind, but Chris needed his father and she needed to save her family.

Chris smiled. "Good." Chris turned to go downstairs. "Why don't you listen to what Aunt Paige has to say?"

"In the morning. I want to be by myself for a little while," Piper said. "I love you, Chris. Good night."

"Good night, Mom." Chris said.

Piper waited for Chris to go downstairs, but Paige and Richard came up.

"Piper, we've got this idea. If we could ally the Elders—

"Paige, I don't want to hear anything right now! I'm tired," Piper said.

Paige nodded. "I understand, but it's just that we still have a chance—

"A slight chance," Richard interrupted.

Paige glared at him for a second, before continuing. "A chance to save everyone."

"That's nice to hear, but I know what I'm going to do," Piper said.

"You can't go to Leo!" Paige said.

"I'm not."

"So you're just going to forget about them? I can't believe you'd do that!" Paige cried.

Piper walked towards Paige and took her hands. "This is something I don't think we have a chance in. I think it's best if we move on with our lives—

Paige ran to her room, sobbing. Richard stared at Piper and then ran after Paige.

"I love you." Piper whispered to nobody.

She made sure that Chris was downstairs and Paige and Richard were in their rooms before she slowly walked up towards the attic. She locked the door and walked to the Book of Shadows' stand. She remembered the first day; she had flipped through the whole book a dozen times. She almost knew the Book by heart. Soon after she slowly lost hope. She hated those damn Elders for what they're doing to her.

Piper sighed and walked over to a table, where there was a piece of paper and pen. She addressed a letter to her family and wrote a letter to explaining how much she loved her family and why she was doing what she was doing. By the time Piper was finished, she was sobbing. There were tears her letter. Piper stifled some more sobs as she sealed the letter and called for Leo.

* * *

Chris walked upstairs. He needed to talk to his Mom and then Paige and Richard. He had an idea different from Paige's. Sure, there were consequences and personal gain, but screw the Elders._ Some Elders they are_! Chris walked towards his Mom's room thinking she would be asleep, but the room was empty.

Chris was surprised. He checked every other room and then he went to Paige's room. She was laying face down on the bed sobbing with Richard holding her hand and whispering to her.

Paige turned when she head the door open. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Chris was taken aback with her tone. "I can't find Mom. I've got this new idea—

"You can't find Piper?" Paige got up wiping the tears from her face.

She stared at Richard and Chris when the same thought entered their minds. They all bounded out of the room and to the attic.

* * *

"What do you want, Piper love?" Leo asked in a sweet voice with a smile tugging at his lips.

Piper was disgusted. "I've got an answer for your proposition."

"And?"

Piper heard footsteps up the attic stairs. She wanted to get this over without them.

"Yes, I'll come with you," Piper said more tears spilling down her cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Two people fall in love with each other through their dreams, can they overcome their problems in real life & be together?

**Warnings: **All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

**Note: **During Season 5 when Cole hasn't been vanquished and Piper is pregnant.

* * *

Paige, Richard, and Chris broke into the attic just in time to see Piper take Leo's hand and disappear.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chris ran to the spot from which Piper had disappeared from only seconds ago. "Why?" Chris cried.

Paige stood stock still where she was, holding her stomach and keeping back her sobs.

Richard stared around the room as Patty, Grams, Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Cole appeared.

"Where's Piper?" Was the first thing that came out of Cole's mouth.

Chris looked away from his father.

"What happened, son?" Cole ran towards Chris.

"After you guys were gone, Leo struck up a deal with Piper," Paige's voice cracked.

"What deal?" Prue asked stepping up.

"Her for you guys," Richard said quietly.

"What? And she accepted?" Cole asked hitting a table, causing it to break.

"She probably felt like she had no choice," Paige said, tears escaping her eyes.

"This is all my fault," Phoebe covered her mouth.

Nobody said anything.

Finally Patty piped up. "Honey, don't feel that way. It's not your fault. Leo had you under some sort of spell."

"Well, let's see if we can get this mess cleared up," Grams said disappearing.

Patty and Andy disappeared after her.

Everyone stared at each other's faces when Cole suddenly shimmered out with an exasperated sigh.

Phoebe slowly walked up to Chris. She put her hand on his shaking shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Chris just shook harder in sobs.

* * *

As soon as Piper took Leo's hand she found herself spinning. She felt Leo let go of her hand and someone screaming painfully. Piper suddenly fell down. She felt pangs of pain in her head and all she could do was close her eyes from the pain.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes to Leo's face. A different Leo.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked gently.

"Huh?" Piper looked beside her.

What she saw made her choke back a sob. She saw Prue's body. Piper couldn't believe it. The realization hit her. She was back at the time when Shax killed Prue.

"Piper, I'm so sorry," Leo said. His eyes were red.

Piper shook her head. "NO!" Why was she here? To go through the pain of her sister's death, again.

Leo gently held Piper's hand.

Piper pulled her hand away from him. "You bastard. What the hell were you doing?"

"Piper, I know you're mad at me. I couldn't heal the both—

Piper shook her head. Tears poured down her face. This wasn't the same Leo. She was in the past. With a different Leo. With a dead sister. With a different Cole. With a different sister and an undiscovered sister.

* * *

The next few months went along fine. Prue was certainly dead. They found Paige and The Power of Three was back together again. The different Cole acted differently towards Piper. _Why would act like the man she loved?_ He loved Phoebe in this world. Piper couldn't find ways to contact her Cole, her kids, her family. She didn't know what happened to Leo. She didn't know how to get back to her family.

It was one of those days when Piper was all alone and she remembered all these things. She thought the world she was in was her past so she acted like she did before. The only thing different was that she couldn't love Leo like she did before.

Piper lay on her bed sobbing when she heard a man cough.

Piper got up to see a man in Elder robes. Her first thought was that it was Leo and that she should blow him up.

The man pulled his hood back to show he wasn't.

"Who are you?" Piper asked wiping away her tears.

"Doesn't it look obvious?" he asked smiling gently.

"I lost all the respect I had for you a long time ago," Piper spat out angrily.

"I know. I understand, but one man's actions doesn't make us all bad," he said.

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"To help you," he said.

"Help me what?"

"I know you're stuck in the past."

"Then help me get back to my time. My kids. My husband. My family. Take me away," Piper cried.

"I can't do that. I'm only here temporarily."

"What are you here for?" Piper cried.

"I can't send you back to your home because it's not my magic. Leo was taking you to another world he created just for you, but fortunately some of the Elders and I intervened. We were unaware of Leo's actions until it was too late. He is being punished, but by intercepting him, we forgot about you and you were thrown here," he said.

"Thanks for forgetting me, but you've got to help me get back to my time," Piper said.

"I told you I couldn't do that. It was because of Leo that you're here. It's up to him for you to go home."

"Can't you do anything?"

"Leo has been banished and stripped of his powers and he doesn't want you to go back to your world."

"So I'm stuck here?" Piper asked.

The Elder looked away from him.

Piper shook her head. More sobs came. "Get out of here!" Piper threw herself on the bed crying.

He nodded. "But the least I could do..." He waved his hands.

Piper found that she was no longer on her bed sobbing. She was on another bed. A softer bed. Piper looked up. She wasn't in her room anymore. Piper wiped away her tears and looked around the room. There were no doors.

'Oh great! They lock me up!' Piper thought.

Piper heard a thud behind her. She turned around.

Cole was on the bed looking amazed. He saw Piper and he looked surprised.

"Cole?" Piper whispered.

"Piper!" Cole ran and hugged her.

"Is that really you?" Piper whispered against his chest.

She could feel Cole nod.

"Piper, why?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to lose you," Piper sobbed into his shoulder. How good it felt to be in his arms!

"I don't want to lose you, either, but there are other ways we could be together," Cole said.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted you. I love you," Piper said.

"I love you, too."

Cole kissed Piper. It was slow at first, but the kiss got deeper expressing to each other how they missed the other. Piper felt herself melt into his arms. Cole led her to the bed and gently layed her there. They both removed each other's clothes and persisted to make love.

As they did, they both didn't realize the room changing. A door appeared and it changed back into Piper's room. Cole and Piper pulled away from each other just in time to realize the change and for Leo to walk in.

* * *

"PIPER?"

"LEO?"

"COLE?"

"WHAT?"

"SHIT!"

"PHOEBE?"

"COLE?"

"FUCK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"PAIGE?"

"PIPER? COLE?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"I can explain," Cole got of the bed.

"Explain what?" the other Cole gagged.

"What is going on here?" other Phoebe asked.

"Just give us five minutes," Piper said.

"Five minutes for what? Getting your stories straight?"

"NO! To get our clothes on!"

Everyone walked downstairs not believing what was going on. Piper and her Cole got their clothes on and headed downstairs.

"Can you guys please explain what was going on cause I sure don't get it?" other Cole asked.

"Piper, what were you thinking?" other Phoebe asked.

"It's not what you think," Piper said.

"Then tell us what to think!" other Leo said.

"I'm not from your world," Piper said.

"And neither am I," Cole said.

"Nice way to start off," other Paige said.

"No! You don't understand!" Piper said. "I'm from a different world and I'm stuck here!"

"How long?"

"... Ever since Prue died," Piper said.

"And you tell us now?" other Leo asked.

"Leo, that's why I wasn't real interested in you. I was mad at you because in my world I was with Cole and you were the reason why I got stuck here!" Piper said.

"WHAT?"

"I just got a visit from an Elder from my world telling me that your magic was the one that put me here and your magic is the only way out of here," Piper said.

"That how is Cole here?" other Leo asked.

"I guess the Elder felt sorry and gave me something to ease my pain. He gave me my husband," Piper said.

"Cole's your husband?" other Phoebe asked.

"Yes—

"I don't get it. How did you two end up together? How did you pick a demon over an angel?" other Leo asked.

"Leo, I guess you were never happy with me for loving Cole. You always wanted me back. You gave me a deal and I accepted to be with you and you were taking me to some other place and—

"And some of the Elders came and stopped you, which resulted in Piper landing here," other Cole said.

"It's best if I don't tell you all this," Piper said.

"Then how do we send you back to your time and get our Piper back?" other Paige asked.

"I was told that I would be stuck—

"It's up to Leo," the same Elder that visited Piper before appeared.

Other Leo bowed respectfully.

"Leo, if you want your wife of this time to come back you've got to send this Piper away," the Elder said.

"How do I do that?" other Leo asked.

"Come with me," the Elder stuck out his hand. He waved his other free hand, which caused Cole to disappear.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I sent him back to his time. You will be with him shortly," the Elder said.

Other Leo left with the Elder and Piper was left with everyone else.

"So I guess this is bye," Piper said.

"I'm with you?" other Cole asked.

"No, your other self is," other Phoebe answered.

Piper smiled and gave her sisters a hug.

"Paige, you be good. Phoebe, try to resist temptations," Piper told them.

Other Phoebe looked at her puzzled, but didn't say anything. Other Cole just retreated to a handshake.

Piper found herself disappearing and appearing in the same spot, but his time with all of her sisters and family.

* * *

Cole hugged and kissed Piper.

"Why did you do that?" Paige cried out and hugged her.

Everyone hugged her. Her sisters. Her kids. Her mother and Grams.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked.

"Here he is," Ben called. He was holding baby Chris's hand.

Piper took him, but turned to Cole.

"Don't worry. Chris is safe in his own time," Cole said.

"And Leo?"

"We don't know what happened to him. All they told us was that he would never bother us again," Prue said.

Piper smiled. "They?"

"Piper, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you don't have to," Piper said.

"I know, but I feel like this is all my fault," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry. I think in a way it's all of our faults," Piper said.

"Well, on the bright side, you and I can be together forever," Cole kissed Piper.

"Yup," Piper kissed him back.

"Get a room!" Prue said.

"Ewwwwwwww," Ben and Melinda said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

And so Leo no longer bothered them, but they did have occasional demonic attacks. They had a great future. They lived long happy lives. And most of all Piper and Cole were together forever. Their love was strong. It was the kind of love that people dreamed of and they were lucky enough to have it.


End file.
